Road Trip
by pacman83
Summary: Mike Warren and Paige Arkin have played many roles in their line of work but there is once role they have never played boyfriend and As they travel up the California Coastline the couple will get to see each other in a new Road Trip is the sequel to Bump
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump. Road Trip is the sequel to Bump and will focus on Paige and Mike as a couple as they get to know each other will as they cruise up the California coastline. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day so please tell your friends and vote. For some reason when I try posting the link but they won't show it on here. So if you can please help out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP the alarm rang off loudly into Paige's ear. She groaned reaching over Mike hitting the snooze button. The annoying sound stopped _ahh much better_ Paige said to herself as she snuggled back onto Mike's chest closing her eyes with a smile on her face. For the first time in weeks Paige was happily relaxed and content and she wanted to stay that way. She enjoyed listening to Mike's heartbeat it always put her to sleep. She laid their listening to the soft beats her mind drifting to that state between being awake and dreaming. Just as she was about to enter the dram state BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. _SON OF A BITCH!_ Paige scream to herself once again reaching over and smacking the snooze button. She went to back to snuggle on Mike but he started to move and got out of bed. Paige moan in irritation. "Mike it's early come back to bed." Mike just smiled and through on his shirt, "Paige come on we already slept enough as it is. Besides you're the one who wanted to get an early start to our trip." Paige moaned tossing a pillow over her head in frustration. Tossing the pillow to the side she spread her body all over the bed. "Mike the bed is so warm and comfortable. If you come back to bed I'll make it worth your while." She said seductively

Mike looked at his beautiful girlfriend, he wanting nothing more than to take off his clothes and climb back into bed but he made a promise. Last night Paige made Mike promise to get her out of bed no matter how much she protested. "Paige lets go the sun is rising and we have a lot to get done before we hit the road." Paige refused to get up standing her ground or more like laying her ground. Mike realized this was going to be a lot harder then imagined. Luckily Paige gave him something just in case she was reluctant this morning. Mike pulled the piece of paper from his pocket. The crumbling of the paper got Paige's attention.

"What that?" she asked

Mike ignored her and began to read aloud:

_Dear Paige,_

_Hi it's me well you from last night. I'm writing this letter in case we are too lazy to get up. Before I continue I have to tell you to not hit or insult Mike. He did not write this letter we did he is just reading it on our request. What a great boyfriend we have. _Mike smiled as he read the word boyfriend. She has said it before but it always makes him smile. He continued reading, _Look lazy it was our idea for this trip and it our idea to get up at the crack of dawn so we can avoid any traffic. So stop being a whiney little bitch get your fat ass out of bed and LET'S GET GOING! Again do not hit Mike I have to strongly reiterate that. Get up give me a kiss and while you're getting ready Mike is going to go out and get you a skinny double dirty chai latte isn't that right Mike?_ Even in a letter to herself she still gives him orders. _Now go have fun and enjoy your adventure. _

_Love Always,_

_You_

Paige sat there for a second before getting up walking to Mike and giving him a passionate kiss. "Thank you Mike."

"You're welcome"

"Venti Skinny Double Dirty Chai Latte chop chop".

"You better be packed by the time I get back" as he turned to walk out the door

"Yes sir" she answered before running over and smacking him on the ass. Mike jumped a little, "You said you wouldn't hit me" he yelled as he walked down the hall.

"I lied" Paige yelled back from the door. As she heard the front door closes Paige through on one of Mike's shirts and walked back to her room. Inside were three fully packed bags on her bed. While Mike was down stairs last night watching the Dodgers game Paige had packed for the entire trip. Even though she acted cranky at waking up so early she was excited to go away with Mike. Now all she had to do was figure out what to wear for today.

Mike returned with Paige's latte, his coffee and some freshly baked chocolate croissants. "I hope your making some head way on the packing front. The traffic is getting pretty bad out there and it's only 7:30. I just hope you're at least….." Paige greets him at the bottom of the stairs in a cute Chillipop "Sunflower" dress. She twirls around letting Mike get a better look. "What do you think?"

Mike walks up to her not being able to take his eyes off her. "You look beautiful." She takes the items from his hands places them on the dining room table. She wraps her arms around his neck kissing him. "I know I was a grouch this morning but I am so excited for this trip. I have already picked out your outfit so why don't you go shower and get changed while I pack up the car."

"As sweet as that is you do realize I'm an adult and I can dress myself."

"Yes but I have better sense in fashion."

"Yeah if I wanted to dress as a hippie or bohemian."

Paige slapped Mike across the face playfully "Ok I deserved that. Whatever you picked out I bet I will look good in."

"I know. Now stop wasting time and get ready you stink."

Mike just smiled and walked up stairs. Paige took a bite of the croissant looking at Mike's ass. "Stop staring at my ass and pack up." He yelled at the top of the stars

_How does he always know? _She though as she started loading the car up. Mike quickly got dressed the outfit Paige picked out was good. He really needed to trust her fashion sense more. As he strolled down stairs Paige was sitting on the couch sipping on her latte. She looked up to see Mike striking a pose for his lady.

"You clean up well." She says

"Thank you. You ready to hit the road?"

"Sure am let's do it" the couple walks hand in hand happy to start their adventure. As they approach the car both head for drivers side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump. Road Trip is the sequel to Bump and will focus on Paige and Mike as a couple as they get to know each other will as they cruise up the California coastline. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day so please tell your friends and vote. For some reason when I try posting the link but they won't show it on here. So if you can please help out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

_Ahh a perfect day_ Mike says to himself as he coasts up the highway. He looks to his left and sees Paige sleeping soundly. He shakes in head in disbelief, _she was suppose to tell me how to get to the hotel but lucky for me I have GPS_. Mike had a hard time focusing on the road as he kept looking out the window. He had been in California for a few months but had never done actual traveling. He couldn't believe how beautiful the coastline was. As they drove through Ventura and up the 101 Mike's eyes grew as wide as sauces, out in the distance he saw whales off the coast and beyond them the channel Islands. He couldn't believe what he was seeing he looked over and there was Paige gone to world in deep slumber. _How can she be sleeping on a day like this?_ With his left hand firmly on the wheel Mike nudged her awake "Paige…..Paige wake up check this out!"

Paige moaned stretching and yawning, "mmm what is it? Are we there?"

"Look Whales! Real Whales." Mike says with child like exurbanites

Paige looks up seeing the giant mammals has a second loud yawn and smiles, "That's great sweetie. Ok I'm going back to sleep wake me when we get to the winery ok?" turning her body to go back to her nap

"Paige how can you sleep? Look how beautiful it is outside."

Paige knows she is never going to get anymore sleep so she sits up and looks out. Mike was right it was a beautiful view but she has been on this road over 1000 times that she doesn't think much of it. Looking at mike as he stares out makes her appreciate where they live. "Your right Mike it's an amazing view but if you're going to drive please pay attention to the road."

"Hey half focused on the road I'm still a better driver than you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she says defensive

"Hell Ms .Road Rage how can you forget the other day driving to Disneyland."

"Ok first of all that was one time that bitch was driving me crazy and she was doing it on purpose and second of all you're one to talk."

"What do you mean I'm one to talk?"

"The other day we were late to HQ and you were driving like a bat out of hell."

"We were running late and we wouldn't have been late we weren't caught up in the shower."

"I didn't hear any complaints from you then. Especially when I did that thing with my tongue"

Mike blushed as he remembered the tongue, "Okay fair enough but I still am a better driver than you."

"Oh really care to put a wager on that."

"What do you have in mind?"

"The loser has to the winners chores for a month"

"No chores for a month? You miss have a bet. So how are going to solve this?" Mike asked

"You aren't the only one with friends in high places." Paige said while dialing her phone.

Mike looks at Paige as she has a big smirk on her face. "Hello Kim….Hey it's Paige how are you?...Good to hear listen I need a favor so you know my roommate Mike….Yes the cute one well we have a little wager and I was hoping you could help us out? Great so we want to know who the better driver is so can you pull up our records and see who has the most traffic citations? Great how long will be waiting thank hun bye."

"Who is Kim? And she thinks I'm cute?" Mike says with a evil smile

"Mike Warren if you even think of two timing me. I swear I will rip your balls off."

Mike laughs, "And there is the road rage girlfriend I know and love."

"You thinking I'm kidding?"

"Oh I believe you Paige and trust me you're all the woman I need."

"Good boy. To answer your question Kim is an IT wiz that works in our office she can find anything."

"Like our records of traffic violations?"

"Yep and I'm not worried about Kim and you."

"You're not? Why?"

"Well you don't have a vagina."

"That hasn't stopped me before." Mike says with the same devilish grin

"Oh you little…" before Paige can hit him her phone rings.

"Save by the bell. Hey Kim what did you find….. What? Are you sure? Ok thanks Kim talk to you soon bye."

Paige looked straight ahead with a blank stare. Mike waited for her to speak, "So what's the verdict?"

"We're tied we each have two violations and to top it off we each got our last on the exact same day four years ago."

"Hahaha very funny Paige. Come on seriously who actually won."

"I'm serious Mike she sent me the file." Mike took a quick glance at the PDF and sure enough she was right.

"Wow that's weird." Mike said

"Tell me about it"

"So what does this mean in regard to the bet?"

"Don't know guess it's a push." Paige answered

They drove in silence for a few minutes as Paige did lean placing her head on Mike's shoulder. "You know even though the bet was a bust something good did come out of it." Mike said

"What's that?"

"We got to learn something new about each other."

"Yeah you're right." She said kissing his cheek.

"Hey I got an idea." Said Mike.

"What's that?"

"Well this trip is our first as a couple right?"

"Yeah?"

"In our work we have to lie all the time. Graceland was suppose to be a place where we kept no secrets but we sadly that wasn't the case."

"Yeah you're right. But what has that have to do with us?"

"I realized I haven't told you much about me and my life and I don't know much about you. So I propose this every day we tell each other one thing about ourselves. This will give us a chance to get to know one another and build our relationship. What do you say?"

"I'm in."

"Really? I thought you fight me on this?"

"Look I understand keeping secrets on the job and having a guard up on most things with friends. But you're my boyfriend and after all that's happened in the past few weeks I say when I was seven I vandalized my neighbors sprinklers and blamed on Billy Thomas ."

Mike bust of laughing, "I'm glad you're getting in the spirit. Now explain to me who was Billy Thomas and why did you blame him?

"He was this bully down the street who made everyone's lives miserable in my neighborhood. One day he made my sister Allie so bad she cried all the way home and didn't come out of her room for two days. So I went to his house stole some of his action figures. I then went down to my cranky neighbor Mr. Robinson's house and smashed three of his sprinklers with my dad's hammer. Billy got in so much trouble his mom made him pay for the repairs using all his birthday money. He cried and cried it was priceless."

Mike watched Paige as she told her story she had such a big smile on her face. It was both cute and freighting at the same time. "Remind me never to hurt any member of your family." Paige chuckled, "Damn right."

"So did anyone ever find out that it was you?"

"Nope but I did tell Allie I wanted her to know I had her back. She didn't say anything to my parents which was cool but I was surprised that she didn't say thank you which made no sense to me and I was more confused when I saw her the next day giving money to Billy. When I asked her why she did that she said it was the right thing to do. She appreciated that I stood up for her but she asked me not to-do that again"

"So what ever happened to Billy?"

"He and Allie got married three years ago and have the sweetest little girl my niece Lindsey."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah I know crazy right? Not only was he a bully he was one of the cool kids and Allie was a nerd. She's my sister and I love her but she was. She always had her noses in books and knew the periodic tale of elements by heart by the time she was 9. Anyway turns out Billy had a big crush on my sister and vice versa and when she asked him if he wanted to hangout sometime he acted cool around his friend and made fun of her and that's why she ran home crying. The night I was destroying Mr. Robinson's sprinklers in the name of all Arkin woman Billy called my sister and apologized. Allie helped Billie with the sprinklers after that they became friends and then boyfriend and girlfriend and now husband and wife."

"Wow that's a great story Paige. I learned that one you never mess with the Arkin family and two even though your actions were a little extreme I see that you've always had a big heart."

Paige smiled, "Did I tell you that I love you Mike Warren."

"Not today." Mike replied

"I love you."

"Ohh say it again."

"I love you."

Mike turned to Paige about to kiss her but she placed her hand under his cheek turning his head. "Eyes on the road kissing can wait."

"Tease" Mike said under his breath

"What was that?" Paige said

"Cheese" Mike replied

"That's what I thought." The couple laughed Paige resting her head on Mike's shoulder again.

"Hey we have about 40 minutes till we get to the hotel why don't you rest for awhile I'll wake you up when we get there." Mike said brushing loose strains of hair out of Paige's face.

"You sure I can stay up."

"No it's ok go ahead."

Paige slowly closed her eyes and started to drift off. "Mike?" she said in a soft mumble

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

_Damn that never gets old_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump. Road Trip is the sequel to Bump and will focus on Paige and Mike as a couple as they get to know each other will as they cruise up the California coastline. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry for the typos and bad grammar I will work on that.**This chapter will also contain some content that is intended for mature audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. This content will be have a barrier so you can skip that section if you want. ** Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day until October 1st so please tell your friends and vote. So if you can please help out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or the characters therein

* * *

The uneven pavement woke Paige from her short sleep. She let out a soft moaned as she stretched. Looking out the window she saw grapevines as far as the eye could see rolling over the hills with a few oak trees here and there. Paige looked over at Mike who was enjoying the scenery as much as she was. He finally noticed that she was awake as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"We'll look who's awake and just in time." Before she could ask Mike pointed as the building came into view. Paige's eyes grew wide at the old Spanish style building tucked away in the vineyards.

"Oh my God what a beautiful building I can't wait to see the inside and try their wines." Paige said with excitement

Mike just smiled shaking his head, "Paige this isn't a winery. This is where we're staying."

Paige's eyes grew bigger as she shot a look at Mike, "Mike what are you talking about? I booked us a room at a local motel. A place like this would cost us our entire salaries! We can't afford this! Oh God please tell me your not picking up where Briggs left off and you're the new Odin."

Mike laughed, "First I canceled that reservation you made. Second we can afford this and third no I am not a drug lord. But I do have a few bucks which will be my revelation to you but let's check in first."

Paige had so many questions but she held off and would let Mike explain everything. They pulled up to the entrance where an old man dressed very casual greeted them. "Mike right? Hi I'm John it's nice to meet you."

Reaching out mike shook his hand, "Nice to meet you John. This is my girlfriend Paige."

"Hi nice to meet you." Said Paige

"The feeling is mutual. So if you two would follow me I will give you a quick run through of the house." John said ushering them inside

"Where are the other guests?" Paige asked

"There are none. This is a vacation home. Your boyfriend booked it for the next three days."

Paige turned to Mike with a happy but confused look on her face

"Surprise" Mike said

"That's it your telling me everything." She said before she stepped in the house.

Paige could not believe what she was seeing. The entrance way had high ceilings which led to a large livening room with a cozy wood fireplace that was twice the size of the one at Graceland. The kitchen looked like the kitchen Charlie dreams about. A six burner stove top with two ovens and high counter tops with large bay windows that over look the vineyards in the back. "Mike this is incredible." She said embracing him in a tight hub.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Wait till you see up stairs" John mentioned as he led the way. Upstairs Paige peeked in a room that was hers and Mike's room together. The pressed her hand on the king size bed it was the softest bed she ever felt. _I swear I'm never leaving this bed_. Attached was a spacious bathroom with a spacious glass shower. Paige was in her own world when john peaked in, "Oh there you are come on little lady I'll show you to your room."

"Wait this isn't our room?"

"No that's the guests room come on follow me."

Paige's eyes nearly feel out of her head as she stepped into the master room. The room was over half of the second floor. Inside was its very own wood fireplace to go with the king size bed. The bathroom had double sinks with Jacuzzi tub & Separate Glass Enclosed Shower. "This is is….." Paige couldn't finish her sentence.

"Wait I saved the best for last." John said opening the doors that led to the Balcony Terrance that went halfway across the send floor. The view looked out to hundreds of acres of vineyards. Paige was so lost in the view she didn't hear Mike come in the room. "So do you like it?" he asked. Paige turned a tear rolling down her face with a giant smile ear to ear. "I think she likes it." John said as he handed Mike the keys.

"Just drop them off at my office in Los Olivos on Monday."

"Thanks John." Mike shook his hand before John let himself out.

* * *

As they heard the front door close Paige ran and kissed Mike Passionately pushing him onto the bed. Kicking off their shoes Paige grabbed Mike's shirt yanking it off. She kissed his chest and neck as her hands fumbled with his belt and zipper of his pants then pulling them off. Paige tossed them to the side straddling Mike's waist she lifted off her dress throwing it over her head. She reached around unhooking her bra taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. Mike massaged them with his fingers as she arched her back moaning in pleasure. Paige grabs Mike's boxers and on cue mike lifted his hips allowing her better access to pull them off. Paige's hands roamed Mike's body her nails digging into his chest as they made their way down to his cock. She slowly jacks him off as his fingers start pinching her nipples. Paige rubs her panty covered pussy against Mike's thigh. Her soaked panties leaves a trail up and down Mike's thigh. Stroking his cock faster Paige looks directly at Mike,"Fuck... I need this in me." She said in a soft, sultry voice. She lifts herself off Mike's thigh removing her drenched panties tossing them on the floor. She gripped his cock and slowly guided herself onto him. Mike grabbed on to her hips looking right at Paige as she was moaning loudly as his cock stretched the walls of her pussy as it went further and deeper inside her. Savouring every inch that filled her, Paige let out a loud moan as Mike thrusted the rest of his cock inside her.

"Oooohh... FUCK." Paige shouted, her eyes wide open by now.

Paige kept looking at Mike a large smile spread across his a face. She returned the smile with one of her own as a tidal wave of pleasure filled her pussy. Paige began to rock her hips back and forth in reaction, her warm, soaking pussy squeezing tightly against Mike. Mike moaned and grunted as he to thrust up into Paige moving faster and faster.

Paige pulled herself down hard on mike's cock, filling herself so willingly with his dick. "Mmmm, ohh! Yes! Yes! Uhhh! Paige moaned, arching her back as she placing both hands on Mike's chest digging into his chest deep, keeping her up as she continued to bounce on his dick. Paige let out a high pitched scream, bucking her hips hard against her boyfriends cock, meeting each thrust he made just as hard.

"Ohh... fuck Mike... your dick feels so fucking good." Paige scream, dropping her head kissing him, moaning in his mouth as each wave of ecstasy took over her with every thrust. Mike was a loss for words. Only grunts could escape his lips as his beautiful blonde girlfriend grinded on his cock. Paige sat back up arching her head back thrusting her breasts out as she bounced up and down on his cock. Her knees began to buckle as she bounced higher and higher, taking more of his cock with every thrust.

Mike's eyes filled with lust, keeping his hands on Paige's hips leaned up his chest pressed against her's then flipping her on her back, the king size bed didn't creak of squeak as he layed on top of her, sliding his entire length back into her.

"OHHH SHIT." Paige moaned.

As the lovers looked at each other both saw a face of absolute lust and pure pleasure. Mike slammed his entire length into her pussy relentlessly. Paige spread her legs even further, now bouncing up and down beneath him as fucked her hard.

"UMMM, FUCK... OHH YES!" she shouted grabbing hold of the comforter holding it tight

"Oh fuck! Ohhh... ummmm... ohhh fuck, Mike... ohhh fuck... yes... fuck me... fuck me... ohhhh shit..."

Paige grabbed on to Mike's ass keeping him close as fucked her with all his might. The couple knew they were close to orgasm so Mike brought Paiges hands above her head and intertwined his fingers in hers holding them down he fucked her harder than ever before. Paige scremed in lust her head now inches from Mike's as their bodies rocked together in the loud fuck.

"Oh yes Mike... That's it... Fuck... I'm so close... Fuck... UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS..." She moaned loudly arching her back and tilting her head back as her orgasm ripped through her body. "Ohhh God... I'm Cumming Mike. Oh fuck... I'm cuuuuuummmiiiiiiiiiingggggggg."

"Ahhh SHIT... me too..." Mike roared, thrusting again and again, cumming inside her. After what seemed like an eternity, Mike let out a final sexy growl, squirting every last drop of inside her. The pair let out a loud sigh of relief and pleasure. Mike slumped over Paige, the pair shaking at the sheer intensity of their orgasms.

* * *

He slowly pulls himself off her laying on the soft comfortable bed. Paige nestled right beside him one arm draped over his chest. "Wow." Was all Mike could say in between short breaths. Paige laughed reaching up and kissing his check.

"Seriously wow." Mike repeated. Paige kissed his cheek again

"That was my way of saying how much I love the surprise."

"Well I'm going to have to surprise you more often."

"You're not going to get sex every time Mike. Besides there are other ways I can thank you" Paige says seductively. The two layed there holding one another looking at their room when Paige sat up looking at Mike, "Ok explain."

"Explain what?"

"How you can afford a place like this?"

Mike sat up looking at Paige, "It's a boring story but I did promise to explain. When I was a kid I had this neighbor Mr. Winters a real nice guy never bothered anybody and was always there to lend a hand. When I was 16 he was walking his dog that suddenly took off pulling him down and in the process broke his hip. I got him to the hospital and took care of him. When he got home he needed help around till he could get back on his feet so I volunteered to help a few days a week after school and on the weekends. During this time I got to know him pretty well and was allowed to call him by his first name Henry. Turns out Henry was great stock broker in his day and even though he was long retired and well off he followed the market and the latest trends. He taught me a lot and helped me invest my money wisely. With his advice I was able to take my life savings of a few hundred bucks and turned that into a couple of thousand which I was able to use to help my parents cover Haley's medical bills and soon after her funeral. Henry and I remained close friends after that and I called him at least twice a month when I was in school and training on the farm to just talk he was a cool guy. I also visited him every time I went home. We stayed friends until the day he died last year. Since he had no family of his own he left his entire estate to me which is around $30,000,000"

Paige's eyes went wide, "I'm sorry did you say $30,000,000?"

"Yeah I told you Henry was a really smart guy and he didn't wave his money around he lived a modest life. The money is put away in various accounts I have. Sometime I forget I even have it."

"How can you forget you have $30,000,000?"Paige asked

"Henry taught me money isn't everything and not to let it control my life so I don't. He told me he learned that lesson the hard way. He was in love with this woman named Margret Walker they were college sweet hearts and had a life planned out together full of adventure and love. As Henry rose in the ranks of the as a broker and focused more on work Margret was sadly being left behind. He came home one day to find her gone there was a note all that it said was goodbye. He wanted to run after her but he let his pride get in the way and never did. Before he died he handed me this ring box and asked me to give it to her. After Henry died I tracked Margret down living in Seattle. When I explained who I was and my connection to Henry we sat met or coffee and I gave her the box. Inside was a old plastic ring the ones you get at a county fair; she immediately broke down crying saying this was the ring he won for her on their first date. She also said this was her engagement ring . She told me of her adventures around the world working for various non profits helping others. She never married always hoping that one day Henry would find her and they would be together. I felt bad for Henry but it taught me a good lesson. Now I take the time to spend it with the people I love and not make them feel left behind."

Paige was now crying uncontrollably slapping Mike across his chest.

"Hey that hurts what gives."

"You said it was a not a good story you jerk." She said between sniffling

Mike brought Paige in for a big hug "I'm sorry I didn't know it would affect you this way."

"Well it did."

Mike kissed her softly on the lips his hands wiping her tears away. Paige looked up and smiled.

"Forgive me?" he asked

"I can't stay mad at you."

He smiled and kissed her again."Ok how about we change this mood and head down the road and go to a couple of wineries" he suggested

"Sounds good to me but first that Jacuzzi tub is calling my name." she hoped off the bed swaying her hips as she towards the bathroom. As Paige got to the door she turned back, "You coming?" she asked

Mike smiled wide and followed her in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: **Hey there Road Trip fans sorry for being MIA the past few days. I started my new job this week so things have been very busy but I am back and ready to write. I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump. Road Trip is the sequel to Bump and will focus on Paige and Mike as a couple as they get to know each other will as they cruise up the California coastline. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry for the typos and bad grammar I will work on that.**This chapter will feature something that I haven't done a crossover of characters from another Jeff Eastin series.** Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day until October 1st so please tell your friends and vote. So if you can please help out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or White Collar or the characters therein

* * *

"I swear Mike when it comes to your hair your just like a girl." Paige yelled from the bedroom.

Mike looked in the bathroom mirror fixing his hair just right. "You just wish you could look this good." He retorted

"Mike unlike you I have natural beauty. I mean just look at me." Mike walked out of the bathroom and saw Paige in front of the large mirror in just a bra and panties holding up two dresses. Mike could do nothing but stare at her ass. _Damn I'm one luck boyfriend_ he thought. Paige noticed him staring at her. She turned her head thrusted her ass out and smiled, "See natural beauty" she said while moving her arm down as she modeled off her body.

"Ok you win." He says moving up to her.

"Wait stay right there and tell me which one dress do you like more. The blue one or the green one?"

"I like the blue it brings out your eyes." The man said the entrance of the room. Paige screamed dropping the dresses reaching in her bag and pulling out her gun. Mike did the same as both agents pointed the gun at the intruder. The man threw up his arms, "whoa whoa whoa take it easy I'm unarmed." The man said trying to calm the situation.

"Neal I see you found the…what the hell?" the young woman screamed as Mike and Paige pointed their guns at her. "Neal what the hell is going on?"

"Funny I was going to ask you the same thing? Now who are you and how did you two get into our vacation house? Mike asked sternly

"I'm Neal this is my girlfriend Sara and this is OUR vacation house. We just met the owner at her office and she gave us the keys."

"Nice try buddy but we just talked to the owner this morning at the house and he gave us the keys."

"Look this is just a misunderstanding let so why don't you both put the guns down and we can talk about this." Sara says stepping in the room further.

Paige unhammers her gun pointing it right at Sara, "Not gonna happen honey." Sara takes a step back not wanting to set things off.

Mike looks at Neal both men are even keeled in this tense situation, "The woman who said she was the owner what's her name?"

"Shannon Anderson." Neal answers

Mike grabs his phone and dials it putting it on speaker. The phone rings three times before John picks up. "Hello?"

"John its Mike Warren."

"Oh hey Mike is everything ok with the house."

"Not quite. John do you know a woman named Shannon Anderson?"

"Yes unfortunately she's my ex-wife why is she there? She's not allowed at the house! I'm calling the cops!"

"No John she's not here but another couple is here and they claimed that their renting the house from her they have keys and everything."

"That no good…lying little….sorry you shouldn't have to hear that. Look tell the other couple I'm sorry but the house is under my name and I'm the only one who rents it out not her. I will come by and reimburse them their money and then go after my ex the lying gold digger." Paige had to refrain from laughing after that last line.

"Ok John see you in a bit." Mike and Paige lowered their weapons causing the tension to ease down. "Sorry for jumping to conclusions there." Mike said

"I'm sorry for scaring you both at the door" Neal said. Neal looked to Sara _Oh no I've seen that look_

"That lying bitch I'm going to kill her!" Sara yelled

"Sara calm down it's going to be alright."

"Really Neal? We just got conned by bubbly blonde bimbo! You're supposed to be the master con how you missed that I have no idea!" Sara looked at Neal his face showing real embarrassment and hurt. Mike and Sara just stood there not knowing what to say. Sara realized what she had said and immediately changed attitudes. "Neal I'm sorry. It's just this is the first time we have seen each other in over a year and you know how many time I had to beg Peter to let you go. I wanted this weekend to be perfect just you and me and it's ruined."

Neal hugged Sara close, "It's ok so we had a small bump in the road we will get our weekend going in no time."

Paige looked at Mike. _I know that look_… "Listen there are two other large rooms in this house why don't you stay with us."

"There's a downstairs bedroom?" Paige asks

"Yeah there are two masters on upstairs and one downstairs." Mike answers

"Oh now you have to stay."

"No we're not imposing on your weekend." Said Neal

"Look you wouldn't be imposing on us. We would love for you to stay and we not taking no for an answer."

"I better do what she says." Mike says holding Paige's hand

Neal turns to Sara, "What do you say? We could stay here in this beautiful house or look for a hotel in wine country."

"So the other master is where again?" Sara asks.

"Down stairs."

"Come on Neal lets gets settled in and stop staring at her breasts."

Paige just realized that she was still only wearing a bra and panties and quickly threw on Mike's shirt that was on the ground from earlier.

Before they left the room the couple turned, "By the way I'm Neal Caffrey and this is my girlfriend Sara Ellis."

"Nice to meet you I'm Mike Warren and this is my girlfriend Paige Arkin. We were going to go wine tasting if you are up to it would you like to join us. "

"That would be great. Will be ready in 20 minutes."

"Sounds good see you then." Neal and Sara walked downstairs leaving Mike and Paige all to themselves. Paige turned to Mike and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"For being you. I know how bad you wanted to this to be about us this weekend but we did the right thing."

"You're right we did besides we have the rest of our trip for it to be about us." Paige smiled and kissed him lightly. "I'm just glad they didn't show up earlier."

Mike laughed, "Can you imagine them walking in on us while we were having sex? It would have made a great first impression."

Paige laughed. "I like them I know we just met them but I do and they fight just we do."

"God I hope we don't fight like that."

"It wasn't that bad Mike sure she did insult him but it was just the heat of the moment."

"Yeah it was but did you see his expression when she said it. It's like he didn't…

"What's wrong?"

"It's just Neal I think I met him before."

"Really? Where?"

"I don't remember but it's….." Just then Mike's eyes got wide

"Mike what is it?"

"He's Neal Caffrey!" He said quietly

"I know he just told us. And why are you whispering."

"He's a con artist and not just any con artist he's THE con artist or he used to be. He works with the FBI in the white collar division in New York."

"How do you know this?" Paige now interested

"When I was at Quantico I went to an FBI conference in New York and he and his handler were two of the speakers. It was actually a good meet and greet I mean they have a really good friendship….."

"Mike focus" Paige snapping her fingers in his face," You mean to tell me that we invited an ex-con and his girlfriend to stay with us?"

"Yeah I guess so but Paige he's a really cool guy I mean he told us this story about when he and his handler…."

"Oh my God seriously?"

"Look he works for the good guys now and since he has joined that division their conviction rate has doubled. It's not like he escaped remember Sara said she had to beg to allow him come and trust me I bet his handler will be at ease ."

"I have to second that." Neal said standing at the door. Paige again jumped, "Seriously dude."

"I'm sorry I know I have to stop doing that. Listen if me being here makes you uncomfortable…."

Paige looked at him with a stone cold look, "Do you sell drugs or other illegal items in the greater Los Angeles area?" Paige asked

"No?"

"Then we're good" Paige smiled as she threw on the green dress.

"She works for the DEA. I'm FBI."

"And I'm an insurance investigator for Sterling-Bosch." Sara said poking her head around Neal. "So now that we all know what we do for a living can we please get drunk?"

"Sounds good to me." Paige said. The couples walked down walked downstairs and out the door. As they walked out Paige asked, "So how did you an ex-con and an insurance investigator get together?"

"It's a long story" Neal and Sara said

"How did and DEA and FBI agent get together?" Sara asked

"It's a long story" Mike and Paige said as they approached the car

"Well good thing we have all day to hear each other's stories." Neal said

The couples then drove off to the first winery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: **Hey there Road Trip fans sorry for being MIA the past few days. I started my new job this week so things have been very busy but I am back and ready to write. I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump. Road Trip is the sequel to Bump and will focus on Paige and Mike as a couple as they get to know each other will as they cruise up the California coastline. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry for the typos and bad grammar I will work on that.**This chapter will feature something that I haven't done a crossover of characters from another Jeff Eastin series.** Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day until October 1st so please tell your friends and vote. So if you can please help out. THe deadline is this Tuesday 10/1/13.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or White Collar or the characters therein

* * *

Neal held the wine glass up against the light looking intently at the color. He then brings it to his nose her closes his eyes breathing in deep, "I detect black cherries and plum along with mushrooms and…..cola truly amazing." He then brings the glass to his lips letting the wine take over his mouth before he swallows. "I definitely taste the black cherries but I also get black tea with a hint of cinnamon and plum. Wait I also get earthiness tone and acidity is perfect not overbearing in the least and it leaves a lingering finish truly remarkable."

Sara, Paige and Mike stared at Neal as he describe the Pinot Noir they held in their hands. All three had the look of a deer caught in headlights. Paige leaned over whispering to Mike, "What the hell is he talking about?"

"I have no idea." Mike answered

"Do we drink now or do we smell it?" Paige again asked

"I'm not sure. I think we drink?" Mike still unsure of what to do

Even though Sara has spent time parading with some elite company with her job she was still clueless on wine etiquette. Finally snapping out her trance she decided to speak up for the others who were not keyed in the art of wine tasting. "Neal as much as we all enjoy your wonderful description of this wine can you tone it down and your ruining it for the rest of us."

Neal turned and saw his girlfriend and their two new friends all confused on what to do next. _Man it like spending time with three Peter's here._ Neal looked at the wine and took another sip, "Mozzie would have enjoyed my description."

Sara wrapped her arms around Neal's neck, "Well the next time Mozzie wants to take you on a romantic weekend to wine country you two can go geek it out but for now play dumb." She kisses him softly on his lips.

"Fair enough." He looks up and sees Mike and Paige waiting anxiously to drink, "You can drink now."

"Oh thank God!" Paige says as she downs the glass.

"I wouldn't recommend doing that wine can get you drunk really fast" Mike warns Paige

"Hey if I can handle 10 shots of tequila in an hour I can handle a few glasses of wine" Paige fires back. "Hit me buddy" she says to the pourer.

"I like this girl" Sara adds as she downs her drink and joins Sara for another round. Mike walks over to Neal as the two watch their girlfriends clink their glasses and consume the wine. "You're the expert so how long will it take for them to get hammered?" Mike asks

"At this rate will probably get to 3 wineries four tops."

"Do you think we should stop them?"

"The better question is can we?"

The boyfriends watched as their ladies were on their third glass as they were still nursing on their first. "Nope" both said at the same time. The two men sat awkwardly quiet for a few minutes trying to figure out things to say to one another. Finally Neal turns to Mike, "Hey I want to thank you again for letting me and Sara stay at the house. I know we're crashing your weekend but still….."

"Neal it's not a problem. The house is huge Paige and I would've gone crazy just the two of us there besides look at them." They watch as Paige and Sara laugh and talk. "Clearly there becoming fast friends and after what Paige and I have been through she needs this." Neal notices the big smile on Mike's face.

"You really love her don't you?"

"I do but with our jobs it's hard. We tell lies for a living. We have to do things that could hurt the ones we love. We tell ourselves it's for the greater good that we're putting bad guys away but in the end someone's hurt and we generally end up alone. I love her Neal I do but deep down I'm worried that with our jobs it might tear us apart. I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you that."

"No Mike it's ok. Listen my friend Peter and his wife Elizabeth has very busy lives. He runs White Collar and she is a high end event planner. He is in danger everyday but he still makes time for her. He never keeps things bottled up when something is wrong he goes to her and vice versa. Yes there are things Peter can't tell her but no matter what their always there for each other. The best advice Peter gave me was never leave each other angry no matter how big or small the fight is. That will tear you apart."

Mike was listening to Neal but his focus was on Paige, "Your friend gave you great advice. Thanks Neal."

"Anytime." Just then Sara tripped and dropped the wine glass. "I think it's time we head to the next winery." Neal said his face beat red with embarrassment.

"Good idea." The men grabbed their ladies and headed back to the car.

Mike drove while Neal gave directions to the next winery. Paige and Sara were in back whispering to each other giggling like little kids. Mike looked back and saw both ladies cheeks were flushed clearly the wine was really kicking in. "Maybe we should just head back to the house and cut the tasting short."

"Oh Clark were not drunk we're just having fun. Were on vacation." Paige leaned forward kissing Mike in the cheek then climbing back in her seat."

"Why did you call him Clark?" Sara asked

"Because when he is not working he's like good old boy Clark Kent but when we're on the job he is Superman." Both ladies burst out laughing as Sara makes whoosh sounds. Now its Mike's turn to be embarrassed. Neal joins in the laughter as now Paige is making whooshing sound.

"Please don't encourage them." Mike pleads to Neal

"Sorry man but I do see the resemblance."

Luckily for Mike they arrive at the second winery. The ladies pop right out dashing for the tasting room. "Are you sure we shouldn't be worried about them?" mike again asked

"No they'll be good besides Sara knows her limit and Paige seems she can handle her own."

"Your right Neal besides how much trouble can those two be?"

* * *

Four wineries,15 glasses of wine and attempt to go swimming in a public water fountain later Mike and Neal carried their girlfriends inside the house. Both girls were slurring their words. Paige yelled to Sara, "Sarrrra loooook Sup…..Super….hahahaha mannnn saved me whoooooooosh." Sara threw her head back laughing hysterically almost casing Neal to lose his balance.

"I think it's time for some young ladies to take a nap." Mike said

"Oh I know what that means bow chicka bow wow." Sara yells

Paige throws herself back in laughter causing Mike to stumble and fall to the ground. Paige falls on top of him still laughing. "Oh Mikey…..pssss…..I'm so sorrrrry." She says while kissing him repeatedly. Mike gets up and grabs Paige in her arms. "Apology accepted now come on upstairs we go."

"Bow chicka…"

"Don't even think about it" Neal says

"Party pooper." Sara says as she is carried to their room.

As soon as Mike lays Paige on the bed she quickly climbs under the covers snuggled in between large lush pillows. Paige closes her eyes due to the room spinning. Mike sits on the bed handing her 3 Aleve and water. Paige downs the pills and gulps down the water. "Thanks Mikey. Sorry for making you fall." She softly as her eyes grew heavy.

"It's ok."

"Sorry for trying to swimming in a fountain."

"It's ok"

"Sorry for trying to take off my clothes in the fountain."

Mike laughs thinking back to him and Neal pulling them out of the fountain with their dresses halfway off and their bras unclasped luckily their bras had straps. "It's ok. Actually I liked that part." Paige chuckled she looked up at Mike. "You're so good to me Mikey." She was about to say something else but she quickly passed out. Mike brushed her hair kissed her one last time then climbed out of bed and went downstairs.

As Mike approached the bottom of the stairs he found Neal was sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of pinot straight from the bottle. "Really Neal?"

"Don't judge it was a war just to get her into bed. I need this." He took another swig.

"Careful man at the rate your going you will pass out like them in no time."

"That's the idea my friend. You want some?"

"No thanks I'm good. Hey I'm going to head down to the store and pick up some groceries. Have any ideas on what to make for dinner?"

"I could go for Spiced Duck Confit with a Farro Risotto it will go great with this Syrah I got."

"Yeah…I'm just going to get some steaks with some veggies that I can grill on that beautiful barbeque outside. Plus I will make my famous roasted garlic mashed potatoes."

"The steaks will go perfect with this Zinfandel I also got"

"Whatever dude I'm drinking beer. Keep an eye on the girls." Mike yells as he heads out the door

"Aye Aye Captain" Neal says. He soon realizes he is only talking to himself. He shrugs his shoulders as he takes another swig of his wine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: **Hey there Road Trip fans sorry for being MIA the past few days. I started my new job this week so things have been very busy but I am back and ready to write. I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump. Road Trip is the sequel to Bump and will focus on Paige and Mike as a couple as they get to know each other will as they cruise up the California coastline. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry for the typos and bad grammar I will work on that.**This chapter will feature something that I haven't done a crossover of characters from another Jeff Eastin series.** Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day until October 1st so please tell your friends and vote. So if you can please help out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or White Collar or the characters therein

* * *

_Oh my god my head_! Was the first thing Paige thought as she woke from her drunken slumber. She grabbed her phone to check the time. Her eyes squinted as the light was too bright. _It's only 6:30? What the hell did I do today? _The calm breeze felt good as it awakened Paige's senses. More alert she climbed out of bed slowly. Turing on the main light it hurt for a moment but she soon adjusted to it. Paige soon smelled something really good coming from down stairs and outside. _MMM something smells amazing_. As she walked out on the terrace. Paige looked down and saw mike grilling the biggest piece of steak she had ever seen along with eggplant, zucchini , onions and squash. Paige's stomach grumbled forgetting the last time she ate. Paige grabbed a quick shower threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. The smell of roasted garlic filled her nose as she climbed down the stairs. She watched as Neal set the table outside and check on the pot boiling in the kitchen. Mike was outside grilling away with an ice cold beer in his hand . _MMMM now that is sexy_ she said.

"Hey Mike I think the potatoes are about ready." Neal pulled the pot off the stove draining the water then placing the pot back on the stove. Mike walked in the kitchen handing the tongs to Neal, "Take over the grill I have already turned over the meat so just let the grill do its work."

"Aye Aye Captain" Neal says as he heads out side. Mike begins mashing the potatoes and slowly adding heavy cream and butter along with salt and pepper. He mashes them up till there nice and fluffy. He then pours in the mashed roasted garlic with olive it cooked in slowly mixing them in the potatoes. Paige slowly wakes up to Mike wrapping his arms around him kissing the back of his neck. Mike jumps at first to the touch but he knows Paige's conditioner. He stops working on the potatoes and turns around to face her.

"Hey you. Did you sleep ok?"

"A little I don't remember much after the first winery. Oh God did I do something stupid?" Mike was quiet Paige knew what that meant. "Oh man what did I do?"

"Will talk about it later at dinner. Now taste these will you." Mike holds a spoon full of potatoes. Paige takes her finger scoops it and licks the potatoes off her hand. Her eyes close and she lets out a loud moan. "Oh my God those are so good." She says trying to get more.

"Not until dinner here drink some water and sit down and relax Neal and I got this." Paige took the water flopping on the comfily couch. As she watched the men slave away on dinner Paige thought _now this how life should be_. Just then Sara strolled out of her room looking in the same shape as Paige. She look down and saw Paige on the couch.

"Hey girl" Paige said

"Hey you look like crap"

"You're one to talk." Paige said patting the seat next to her. Paige handed her the water which she gladly accepted. The two girls watched their men work as they recovered from this afternoon.

"Do you remember anything from earlier?" Sara asked

"Not a thing but we did do something bad but the boys aren't talking. They said to wait till dinner."

"That's not good."

Just then Neal walks in giving Sara a soft kiss. "Hey how did you sleep?"

"Ok. It smells really good in here what did you make me. Neal's a really good cook." She says to Paige

"So is Mike and he is the one who made dinner tonight so you're in for a treat."

Mike then walked in the house with the steak and veggies. The others gathered around the kitchen island as Mike sliced the steak. "Tonight we have tri –tip with a dry rub along with grilled veggies and roasted garlic mashed potatoes."

"Mike this looks amazing when can we eat." Sara said

"Grab your plates and have a seat outside."

* * *

Not many words were spoken as the foursome was too focused on their meal. "Mike is there any chance you want to move to London and be my personal chef." Sara asks.

"Back off lady he is mine." Paige holding on to him like a prize the couples laugh

"Seriously Mike this is really good thank you for this amazing meal. Paige you must go over to his place all the time for dinner." Neal says

"Actually we live together. We live in a house with other agents. That's how we met." Mike says taking Paige's hand in his.

"Wait you mean to tell me there is a house where several agents of different government agencies live together and catch criminals?" Neal asks

"Yeah" Mike answers

"Damn it I owe Mozzie $100 bucks."

"Why do you owe Mozzie $100 bucks?" Sara asks

"He swore that the government had a place like that. He even hounded Peter about it but . Peter said it's just a myth. You have to understand Mozzie is a conspiracy theory nut case. He's my best friend but I don't believe everything he says but now…."

"Neal he was right about one thing let's not jump to conclusions ok?" Neal agreed and Paige focused on Mike and Paige. "Ok you two spill."

"Spill what?" Paige asked

"So you two are roommates working for different branches of the government and your sleeping together. How did this happen? What drew you two each other? And how many rules are you breaking?"

"We met at a night club where I was undercover pretending to be a low level drug dealers girlfriend. He was posing as our roommate Charlie's who's a girl by the way boyfriend. We met and there was an attraction but I thought it was just a physical attraction nothing more. He was cute but my roommate and it will eventually it would fade away."

" I felt the same thing she was cute but I learned one of the few rules was no love at Graceland."

"Wait your house is called Graceland?" Neal asks

"The guy who owned it before love Elvis. Anyway as we got to hangout the attraction I felt for him kept lingering at me. To get away from it I set him up with a girl and they hit it off which actually made me jealous."

"I was having a great time with Abbey but I deep down inside I was thinking about Paige and when things went south with Abbey she was there. She was the first one I confessed to about why I was sent to Graceland."

"Why were you sent there?" Sara asked

"To investigate my training officer Paul Briggs on possible drug trafficking. She was anger at first furious actually. I thought I lost the one good thing I had there but eventually she started talking to me again."

"Once I listened to what Mike had to say I assisted him in his investigation. We both hoped it was just lies but sadly…" Paige had to stop a tear rolled down her face.

"Look you don't have to say anymore." Neal said as Sara nodded in agreement.

Paige wiped the tear from her eye, "No its ok. Turns out Briggs was dealing drugs under the alias Odin. But he was doing it to flush out the Carza Cartel's deadly killed Jangles. You see a couple years before Briggs was kidnapped by Jangles shot up with heroine and forced to give up his friends and contacts with inside the cartel. Under the influence he did which Jangles used to kill everyone at the house before Graceland burning them alive including the love of Briggs life Lisa."

Now Sara had a tear rolling down her face.

"Once we learned the truth it was too late Jangles had captured Briggs and our friend Charlie nearly killing her in the process. I was able to stop him by killing him. Paige grabbed Charlie and rushed her to the hospital I had the un-pleasure of bringing Briggs in."

The foursome stayed quiet for a minute before Mike spoke, "After the ordeal everyone took some time off to clear their heads and figure out what to do next. I was planning on moving back to DC my mission was done but someone special kept me here." Mike and Paige held onto each others hands tighter. "The days after we were there for each other and after a crazy kidnapping rescue at Disneyland we both admitted how we felt and so here we are. We know the risks about this but we don't care. We have both wanted this for so long that we're not going to let a stupid unwritten rule get in our way. We told our friends, and bosses and they're ok with it."

"We took this trip to learn about each other and just be us for a few days." Paige added

"That's a great story I wish you both the very best. To Mike and Paige." Neal said raising his glass. The happy couples tasted . Paige kissed Mike to seal the toast.

"I'm sorry but can you go back to the part to crazy kidnapping at Disneyland." Sara asked

Paige then turned to Neal and Sara, "That story is for another time but right now it's your turn. What's your story?"

Sara and Neal turned to each other ,"Well it all starts with a painting he stole from my client."

"Allegedly stole Sara you could never prove that I did"

"So it's just coincidence that it just came into your possession when you turned it into to my boss last year?" "Exactly" "Wait so he stole…" "Allegedly." Mike corrected "Right "Allegedly" stole a painting from a client of yours. Then he gave it back?" Paige asked "Yep. I followed him for years trying to get that painting waiting for him to slip but he never did. I was so pissed but I got my revenge." "How?" "I testified at his trial. My testimony got him the max sentence."

Paige and Mike couldn't stop laughing.

"It's not that funny."

"Dude your girlfriend helped throw you in Jail. That's funny." Said Paige "So how did you go from hating his guts to falling for him."

"Sara helped Peter and I on a few cases one included a missing German U-boat with lost treasure. Well after we found some common ground and respect for one another and after a heated moment in a library…"

"You got close got it. So has it all been smooth sailing?" Mike asked

"No but when we're together it just feels right." Neal aid taking Sara's hand to his mouth kissing it.

"We we are two lucky men Neal."

"I couldn't agree with you more Mike. Where else could we find two amazing woman who would get so drunk that they would climb in a public fountain and start to strip down in hopes of going skinny dipping?"

"WHAT!" both girls screamed

Both guys laughed at their reaction, "Oh Paige it was priceless you whispered something into Sara's ear then the next thing I know you're both in the fountain having a water fight. Then you each remove the top of your dress then unclasp your bras. Luckily Neal and I grabbed you both before you flashed the entire tasting room."

"Oh my God!" Both girls said with their hands covering their faces.

"You both were kicking in screaming saying we want to go swimming over and over as we dragged you to the car." Neal added

"Please stop talking now." Sara said both in a begging and threatening tone

"Look we have all done stupid stuff we are not proud of." Mike said trying to comfort the girls

"Care to share with the rest of us." Paige said finally looking up

"I will but first how about you three clean up from dinner and I will get a fire started in the fire pit. The sun will be setting in about an hour so it's perfect timing."

"You promise to tell?" Said Sara

"I promise."

With that Neal, Paige and Sara cleaned up dinner while Mike prepared the fire. As the sun started to descend over the mountains. Mike was joined by the others by the fire. Mike and Paige snuggled onto one chair while Neal and Sara on the other. The couples watched as the sun disappeared and the night sky filled with endless stars.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: **Hey there Road Trip fans sorry for being MIA the past few days. I started my new job this week so things have been very busy but I am back and ready to write. I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump. Road Trip is the sequel to Bump and will focus on Paige and Mike as a couple as they get to know each other will as they cruise up the California coastline. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry for the typos and bad grammar I will work on that.**This chapter will feature something that I haven't done a crossover of characters from another Jeff Eastin series.** **This chapter will also contain some content that is intended for mature audiences. Viewer discretion is advised. This content will be at the end of the story so you can skip that section if you want. ** Also Graceland fans Serinda Swan (Paige) sister is trying to get her dream job and she needs our help please go to Serinda's twitter page and find the link to vote for her sister. When you find the link and like her video. You can vote once a day until October 1st so please tell your friends and vote. So if you can please help out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or White Collar or the characters therein

The crackling of the wood was the only sound coming from the fire as the young couples gazed at the night sky. Millions of stars cascaded across the sky. Paige laid in between Mike's legs their hands intertwined as they looked up. Finally Paige spoke, "Sure don't get a view like this in LA."

"Or New York." Added Neal

"Or London" said Sara

Paige looked up at Mike, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this. It's been years since I have been able to just relax and not having to worry about case loads and drug dealers. I remember going camping with my family when I was growing up. My dad would take me on these night hikes where we tell ghost stories and look up at the constellations. Being here with you under the stars brings back those great memories and creates new ones."

Mike smiles as he kisses her Neal and Sara both ahh at their loving embrace. Paige turns to them, "If you don't like it you can leave." She says teasingly

"Not until Mike tells us his embarrassing story." Sara says "He promised." Neal added

"That I did so when I was 21 I had been dating this girl named Kelly."

"Bitch." Paige said interrupting him. Neal and Sara laughed as Mike shook his head, "Actually she was. We met our freshman year at Georgetown we had the same circle of friends so we knew each other pretty well. We had this will they or wont they thing go on for a couple of years then in our junior year we got together. We were together for about a year when she started tutoring this guy Brody Miller on the baseball team. We had some classes together and we got along. I knew he was having trouble in trigonometry so I introduced him to Kelly since she is a math wiz. She agreed to tutor him and I didn't think anything of it but I noticed that after three months she would get back later to my place later on the days she was tutoring him."

"Oh I know where this is going." Sara said

"Trust me it's worse. I try to not get jealous or suspicious but over and over she was late and she was always showered when she came over on those nights. She never showered before coming over. So I knew something was up so I went over to her place on the day she was tutoring this guy and when I got to the door I hear was a girl moaning and screaming begging to be fucked harder. Then I heard Brody's voice telling her how he loved fucking this cheating slut."

"THAT BITCH!" Paige yelled. Neal and Sara could not contain themselves and laughed.

"Paige relax it was a long time ago and again it's not what you think."

"It's not? Mike the bitch cheated on you….."

"She didn't cheat on me and if you let me finish the story and not interrupt I will tell you what happened." Paige nodded but was still mad. "Anyway so I thought the worst and I was devastated and angry so I went to the closest bar and drank myself silly my best friend Ryan found me in a drunken stupor. He told me Kelly had called him worried since I wasn't home and was not returning her calls. I told him what I uncovered. Ryan tried to get to go back home but I was not in the mood then walked in Mr. Hot Shot Baseball star with a few of his buddies. I locked eyes on him, he smiled and waved and that set me off. I lunged at him tackling him to the ground and pounded his face over and over. His friends grabbed me and I fought them beating them down. It turned into a free fall in the bar. I felt like the incredible hulk and smashed everything in sight. Soon the cops showed up and threw me, Ryan, Brody and his two buddies in the jail. The cops warned us not to start anything so we backed off but I was pissed. "

"You had every right to be pissed." Sara said

"Seriously guys what did I say about interrupting."

"Sorry Mike."

"Anyway Brody asked me what the hell was his problem and that's when Kelly walked along with her roommate Kara who was Ryan's fiancé. I looked at Kelly with pain in my eyes saying I heard the two of them going at it today at her apartment. Kelly denied it over and over saying she was not sleeping with him. I didn't believe her but she said that she stopped tutoring Brody weeks ago. I asked her why she always showered before seeing me on nights she was tutoring him. She explained she joined a running club that meets three times a week because she wants to train to run a marathon. She always showered after running but that I didn't notice because my classes ran later on the other nights and I didn't see her until after. She told me she was running all afternoon. I still had my doubts and I yelled who Brody was fucking in your apartment then. Then I looked at Kara whose face was white. Tears running down her face her body shaking. Ryan looked at her then Brody then back at her and the next thing I know Ryan is beating the shit out of Brody. Turns out Brody and Kara had been playfully flirting with each other when Kelly was tutoring him and after the tutoring stopped they started sleeping together."

"OH MY GOD!" Paige yelled

"Yep so me being suspicious of my girlfriend led me to get shit faced beat up the guy who I thought was screwing my girlfriend when actually he was screwing my best friend's girl. I was pretty embarrassed. Not as embarrassed as trying to go skinny dipping in a fountain but close." Paige and Sara turned red and covered their faces.

"So what happened after?" Neal asked

"Well Brody was out of baseball for the rest of the reason as Ryan did a number to his face and broke his hand. Charges were never filled Brody was too scared of what Ryan might do. After Ryan dumped Kara, Kelly kicked her out of her place, she moved back in with her parents and that's the last I heard of her. After the incident Kelly and I tried to get back to normal but the damage had been done we eventually broke up. A year after I left for Quantico I found out Ryan and Kelly started dating. They got married last year. Ryan and I are still friends but not as close as we used to be. I mean it's a little strange when your friend's wife is someone you used to sleep with."

"Wow Mike that's one crazy story. So I guess we have all done stupid things that we all regret." Said Neal

"Wait what about you?" asked Paige

"I'm a convicted felon that's pretty embarrassing."

"He's got a point." Said Sara "But I still love him." She pulled him down for a kiss and it was Mike and Paige's turn to say ahh. The couples returned their eyes to the stars when Neal asked, "So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

"When I was in town there is a winery hosting a casino night tomorrow where all the money goes to local charities sounds like fun."

"Yeah I heard some of the employees talking about that at the first winery today we should go." Neal added

"But I didn't bring a dress for that kind of night." Paige said

"Well that's what a day of shopping is for. How about tomorrow morning we head down to Santa Barbara we go shopping and get a massage." Sara asked Paige

"We should all go I am in the mood to buy a new suit. What about you Mike?"

"I'm in only if Paige is."

"You had me at shopping let's do it." The couples planned their day until sleep was calling them. Mike put out the fire and all retied to their rooms.

* * *

Mike layed on the bed as Paige only wearing one of Mike's t-shirts was brushing her teeth in the bathroom. Paige popped her head in the room looking at him. "Hey you ok?" she asked

"Yeah just thinking."

"About what?" she asked

"Nothing in particular just thinking."

Paige climbed into bed snuggling next to Mike, "I need to write Kara a big thank you card." Mike laughed, "Why would you do that?"

"Well if it wasn't for her being a cheating slut then I wouldn't be here with you."

"Maybe? But I feel the universe has a way of bringing people together. Face it Arkin you and I were meant to be." Paige smiled and kissed him. The kiss turned passionate as Paige climbed on top of Mike pulling his shirt over his head then her and bring her lips back to his. The bodies pressed together as Mike wrapped his arms around her back, her around his neck. In one swift movement Mike flipped them over her legs wrapped around his waist as she pushed down Mike's shorts. The mouths locked on each other, Paige opens her legs as Mike slowly enters her. Paige gasps as she feels Mike deep inside her. He begins to move his hips slowly as he kisses her neck and right shoulder. Paige grips on to Mike's back moaning softly to his touch. She arches her back her pelvis meeting as he thrust harder and deeper into her. Her lips find his again their moans escaping in each other's mouths as their love making intensifies.

"Oh Mike yes" Paige says between kisses. Spurred on by his name being called out Mike increases his thrusts slamming Paige into the bed. "Oh Mike don't stop ….God yes right there…Oh fuck. Paige wraps her legs around his locking them in. Mike's thrusts are short and fast but drive deep inside Paige causing her scream in pleasure. "Oh yes…I'm so close baby…Mike Mike Mike."

Paige's body tenses up her limbs lock tight on to Mike as her orgasm rocks her entire body. Her inner walls clinch onto Mike's cock as she cums all over his cock. Mike feeling his orgasm near hold Paige close as he erupts deep inside her. The couples ride their orgasms' holding each other close and kiss passionately. After what seems like an eternity Mike and Paige fall back on the bed, he rolls over on his side Paige again snuggles next to him as she wraps her arms around him laying her head on his chest. Mike holds Paige as they fall asleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: **Hey there Road Trip fans sorry for being MIA the past few days. I started my new job this week so things have been very busy but I am back and ready to write. I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump. Road Trip is the sequel to Bump and will focus on Paige and Mike as a couple as they get to know each other will as they cruise up the California coastline. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry for the typos and bad grammar I will work on that.**This chapter will feature something that I haven't done a crossover of characters from another Jeff Eastin series.** I have had some request regarding some action and after deciding what to write I found a good idea. So I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or White Collar or the characters therein

Paige looked out on the balcony watching the sunrise over the hills. She normally never got up this early but she was so excited for today she couldn't wait any longer. Paige wasn't really into shopping that was one thing she disliked about being an undercover agent she hated having to shopping all the time. Even as a kid she would rather be at the beach surfing or doing something else more meaningful with her time but today was different. Today she would be shopping to impress Mike with a dress that would knock his socks off. She looked over at Mike as he rested peacefully in bed and smiled. She regrets how she buried her feelings about him away for so long. Mike always tells her how lucky he is to have her but she is the lucky one. As she turns back to view the sun has just peaked over the hills she notices a little fog in the distance but it should clear up soon. _This is going to be a great day_. As Paige looks out Mike slowly wakes up. The first thing he sees is Paige wearing nothing but his shirt from yesterday leaning against the door. _Now that's a perfect way to wake up in the morning_. As he watches he mike notices how peaceful Paige looks so she lets her ponder her thoughts. He tried to sneak out of bed quietly but the bed made a small squeak alerting Paige that he was up. Paige turned and smiled still leaning against the door she turned towards him. Mike climbs out of bed walks over to her wraps his arms around her and kisses her. Paige returns the kiss wraps her arms around Mike's neck pressing her body into his. Forgetting he was still naked from the night before his hard cock grazes against her thigh. As much as she wanted this Paige knew they would be late if they went down this road. She broke the kiss pushing him away just a tad.

She ran her hand through his hair looking onto his deep blue eyes. "Now that is a great way to start the day."

"Why stop there?" Mike asked as went in for a second kiss. Paige stopped his pressing her right hand on his chest. "As much as I want to we are on a schedule so for now down boy" She said looking down.

Realizing what she was talking about Mike went to through on some shorts. "I thought we were on vacation?"

"We are but we want to get down to Santa Barbara early to buy a dress and relax before the party tonight so we are on a schedule" Paige says as she walks over the bed. Mike wraps his arms around her, "Can't you just have Sara pick you a dress and she and Neal can go by themselves?"

Paige kisses him softly, "That's not how shopping works. Having you ever been shopping before?"

"Unfortunately more times than I can count. My mom and every girlfriend along I have ever had would drag me along. I hate shopping Paige."

_God I love this man_. "Tell you what it will be a quick shopping trip and trust me Mike me in a dress is a can't miss moment."

"Paige I've seen you in a dress."

"Not like tonight you haven't."

Mike goes to his dresser and pulls out his wallet. "I don't ever use this card but I feel that today is an exception." He then hands her a black card. Paige is shocked as she see holds the card in her hands. "I want you to treat you and Sara to something amazing. But tonight you and that dress better bring it."

Paige smiled as she pushed him on the bed. She pulls down Mike's shorts then straddles his waist. "I thought we were on a schedule?" Mike asks with a wicked smile on his face. Paige removes her shirt her hands rubbing his chest. "We have a few minutes." She leans down and kisses him passionately.

* * *

Sara's mouth dropped as Paige walked out of the dressing room wearing a stunning red dress that fit her perfectly. "Wow Paige you look amazing. Mike is going to be drooling when he sees you in this dress."

"You really think so?" she said as she looked at herself in the mirror. Paige knew she had a winner but it was always good to get another woman's opinion. She usually had Charlie for this but she was enjoying having Sara around.

"Trust me if you want to bring it this is the dress for you. But we may need to find a second option look at what they're asking for this." Paige looked down and saw the price tag her eyes nearly feel out of her head. "Holy shit! Why would anyone pay that much for a dress?"

"Someone who is a sucker. I'll go find some other ones that will be just as good."

Paige looked in the mirror placing her hands on her hips she thought, _this is the one. Hmmm Mike did say to go treat myself. "_Sara don't bother this is the one I'm buying it. Or should I say Mike is. He gave me his card and told me to treat you and me to treat ourselves" Paige smiled as she modeled in front of the mirror.

"As much as Mike loves you and wants to buy you the world I don't think spending his entire salary on a dress is what he had in mind Paige."

"He won't mind besides he gave me this." Paige shows Sara the Sara and again her chip drops. "How does Mike have a black card?" Paige leans in and whispers in Sara's ear.

"He's worth how much?" Sara nearly screams as people start to look at the two woman. Paige pulls in close, "You think you could scream that out even louder? I don't think the woman outside heard you."

"I'm sorry but Paige please explain to me how an FBI agent is worth $30 million."

"Cliff notes version Mike had an old neighbor who was wealthy and left everything to Mike. He doesn't brag about it because that's who he is. He told me to treat me and you to something special."

"Well in that case I saw a sexy blue number that would amazing on me plus I feel we need new shoes and other accessories to go with these dresses don't you agree?" Sara asked.

"Lead the way"

* * *

"Come on Mike stop stalling and come out." Neal yelled waiting to see how the suit he picked out for him looked. Mike walked out looking a little insecure on his appearance. He stepped in front of the mirror as Neal and the tailor inspected the suit. "The jacket is a size too big go for one a size smaller." The tailor returned with a new jacket, mike threw it on, "The left arm is an inch longer than the right and you can hem the pants just about half an inch on each leg. Will take this suit with this shirt and these ties."

"Very good sir an excellent choice." Said the tailor as he took the jacket and pants from Mike. Neal noticed that Mike was uncomfortable, "Mike you need to relax trust me Paige is going to stop dead in her tracks when she see's you in that suit."

"I hate shopping there are better things to do than be in a store looking a designer suits." Mike grumbled.

"Mike remember you're not doing this for you you're doing it for her. So man up and enjoy it." Neal said as he sided on his cappuccino. Mike scoffed, "Easy for you to say you weren't the one dressed like a doll just a few minutes ago."

"Mike while you were bitching about putting on the suit I found mine gave my measurements and the other tailor is making the adjustments while I enjoy this wonderful beverage provided to me by the beautiful brunette over there." Mike looked and saw her along with an equally good looking blonde staring at them smiling. The blonde walks over, "Can I get you anything to drink sir?" she asks seductively

"Yes can I get a cappuccino just like my friend here?"

"Coming right up" she moves away swaying her hips from side to side knowing that she has Mike's attention.

"I guess shopping does have its perks. We don't tell the girls about this do we?"

"Suits yes. The two beautiful women making us drinks and eye fucking us hell no." The two men enjoyed their drinks and looked around the store. Mike pulls out a Fedora placing it on his head.

"Think I can pull this off?" Neal takes it from Mike, "That's my look Warren find your own." He says putting the fedora on. Just then Neal's phone buzzed. "Speaking of our girls just got a text from Sara they want to meet us for lunch in about 30 minutes."

"Is that enough time for tailors to finish our suits?" Just then the tailors arrived with their finished suits. Mike looked at the suit and realized Neal was again right it was all for Paige and tonight he was going to prove it. As they went to the counter Mike reached for his wallet but Neal stopped him, "This is on me a way of saying thank you for the letting us stay at the house." Mike tried to object but Neal insisted so he let him. As they were heading over to the girls Mike offered to take the suits to car so they weren't dragging them all over the place. Neal gave mike the address to the restaurant and the two went their separate ways.

* * *

Sara waved Neal down getting up to kiss him. "Hey beautiful looks like you two had fun." He said looking at all the bags.

"We did courtesy of Mike." Sara said. Neal was confused so with Paige's blessing Sara told him of Mike's secret.

"Dam if I knew that I would have made him pay for our suits." The girls laughed then Paige looked around. "Speaking of Mike where is he?"

"He went to put our suits in the car. He shouldn't be long." The three of them ordered and made small talk but then after 20 minutes Mike was still not here. Paige called his cell but it kept ringing until it went to voice-mail, "Hey it me just wondering where you are. I bet you're on your way. I guess I'll see you soon I love you." As she hung up she seemed a little worried.

"I'm sure he's fine just got lost. Neal you gave him the right address right?"

"Yeah I did look I'll go back to the car and find him."

"Ok hurry soon." Sara said before kissing him good bye. She looked at Paige, "Relax he's probably walking around enjoying some me time he will be here." Paige tried to feel at ease but in the back of her mind she knew something was wrong. _Get a grip Arkin he is fine get a grip_. She focused on the positive and enjoyed her lunch with Sara.

The two friends were talking about the fun night planned when Sara's phone went off. "It's Neal…..Hey did you find…" Paige looked as Sara's face went stone she knew it was bad. Paige reached for the phone, "Neal what's going on? Where's Mike?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: **Hey there Road Trip fans sorry for being MIA the past few days. I started my new job this week so things have been very busy but I am back and ready to write. I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump. Road Trip is the sequel to Bump and will focus on Paige and Mike as a couple as they get to know each other will as they cruise up the California coastline. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry for the typos and bad grammar I will work on that.**This chapter will feature something that I haven't done a crossover of characters from another Jeff Eastin series.** I have had some request regarding some action and after deciding what to write I found a good idea. So I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or White Collar or the characters therein

* * *

Paige stood there motionless as everything around her moved at fast breaking speed. She watched Neal pleading with the local police; Sara was consoling her saying something but Paige wasn't listening. She looked down looking at the suits Mike and Neal had bought with broken glass all over the place, most likely from a gunshot. She wants to scream, cry, kick anyone's ass that stands in her way from finding Mike but she doesn't. _You need to hold it together Arkin. You need to stay focused. You need to find him. You have to._

Paige finally snapped back into reality as Neal came storming back fuming, "They won't tell me anything! I explained that my friend is missing but theses idiots are doing nothing! I'm calling Peter!" Neal reached for his phone but Paige grabbed his arm, "I got this Neal." Before wither Neal or Sara could object Paige walked over to the young cop controlling the scene.

"Mam I'm going to need you to stay back this is a crime scene."

"I'm here to help" Paige flashed her DEA badge which quickly got the cops attention. "I'm agent Paige Arkin of the DEA. I'm looking for this man. His name is Mike Warren he's a FBI agent and my friend and I believe was taken by the suspects now can you please tell me what happened."

"I'm sorry agent Arkin I don't know anything I'm just protecting the scene but I can introduce you to the detectives in charge."

"Thank you officer and those two over there are with me so can you bring them over." The officer ushered the Neal and Sara over. Paige told them to talk to witnesses while she went and met with the detectives.

"Detectives Russell and Ortiz this is Agent Arkin of the DEA." The officer announced

"DEA? This is a little out of your area this is a bank robbery and kidnapping Agent Arkin." Russell said

"You're right detective but my friend Mike Warren of the FBI was one of the people taken so I'm making it my business. You have two options. One you can let me assist you in finding these guys as I can provide you with resources to help with the search or you can be pricks and I can go over your heads and take over. You call." Both cops looked at Paige and realized she meant business.

"I apologize agent Arkin we would appreciate any help you can provide." Said Russell

"Can you tell me what happened and why would they take Mike I mean agent Warren."

"Four armed men walked in shooting up the place severely injuring four people and grabbed the bank manager Martin Lewis and the loan manager Katherine Weaver. The suspects took close to $500,000 in cash. From witness accounts Agent Warren was outside next to his car as he saw three of the suspects leave the bank with the hostages. Agent Warren apparently pulled out a gun but one of the gunmen saw it and opened fire at his vehicle. Agent Warren opened fire apparently wounding one of the suspects. What he didn't see was the fourth suspect come from behind him place a gun to the back of agent Warrens head ordering him to drop his gun. Once agent Warren did the suspected slammed his gun across the back of his head knocking him out. The attacker and another suspect grabbed agent Warren and threw him in their getaway van along with the two other hostages."Ortiz explained

Paige kept a cool demeanor on the outside but inside she was freaking out. _Mike you idiot! Always trying to be the hero. God don't do this to me!_ Paige maintained control as she asked follow up questions, "Do you know why the suspects took Mr. Lewis and Ms. Weaver? Did we get anything on the van? What make and model? What color? "

"Not yet we're still talking to witnesses." Russell answered

"Then let's not waste time talking to each other people's lives are at stake." As Paige walked away she realized she was losing it she had to be strong in order to find Mike. _Hopefully Neal and Sara had some luck. _

"Hey what did you guys find?" she asked

"One guy said he saw Mike get knocked out and thrown into a car…" Neal began to say

"I know that already Neal!" Paige snapped cutting Neal off. Paige looked away a second biting her lip holding her composure. "I'm sorry Neal I didn't mean…."

"It's ok Paige… the guy said the van was a blue ford cargo van with Nevada license plate. He got the first 4 digits off the plate 5TZP. I know it's not much but I hope it helps."

"That's big Neal thank you."

"I took pictures of the tire streaks." Sara added.

"That's all helpful Sara I need you to send me those photos I will get all the info back to HQ and they can help us on any leads. Then I need you two to talk to the bank staff ask them about the bank manager Martin Lewis and the loan manager Katherine Weaver. They were taken with Mike find anything you can about them. There has to be a reason why they taken. Get anything you can and get back to me and I will get it back to the police and have the techs at HQ do their magic."

"What about you? What are you going to do?" Sara asked

"I'm going to work with the detectives and see what I can find around here. Keep me posted on what you find." As Neal went to talk to the bank employees, Sara pulled Paige aside. Paige fights as Sara pulls the two in a quite alley. "Sara what are you doing?" Paige yelled

"I'm trying to see if my friend is ok. Paige I'm worried about you. Mike is missing we don't know where he is and your acting like it's a normal day on the job. It's ok to be scared and if you want to take some time we can handle it from here."

Paige stared at her friend. She tried to keep her composure but it was a losing effort, "Sara you know damn well I'm not ok. I'm freaking out he's missing and I have no idea where he is or if he's hurt or….." Paige couldn't even finish the sentence. Her lips trembled and tears ran down her face. Sara hugged her friend tightly as Paige sobbed against her shoulder. All the pent up emotion Paige had been holding came rushing out.

"We're going to find him Paige." Said Sara holding Paige close

Paige nodded her head. She finally pulled her head away whipping her tears, "I can't leave I need to be here. I have to be strong; I have to think like an agent and not like a girlfriend. That's how I'm going to find Mike."

Sara brushed the hair away from Paige's face, "Then let's not waste time here having a girl moment and lets get your guy back."

* * *

The back of Mike's head was pounding as he opened his eyes. He found himself in a dark room chained to a pole. He looked to his right and saw the man and woman from the bank both chained up with tears rolling down their faces both stricken with fear. He was going to ask them where they were but was interrupted by loud voices coming from the next room. The door was slightly ajar so Mike listened carefully as the four men argued

"This is bad Mark. Bobby is in a lot of Pain and I can't stop the bleeding. We need to get him to a hospital."

"Are you out of your mind? No hospitals you idiot! It's his fault for getting shot anyway Joey. You idiots had the upper hand against that Fed plus you had the hostages. We wouldn't be in this fucking position if Bobby wasn't so damn trigger happy." Said Mark

_They know I work for the Bureau this is not good_. Mike again focused on the other room as the arguing continued as the last unknown suspect spoke. "Why did we have to take the guy anyway? Why did we have to take others as well? We had what we wanted! You could have left him and the other two there on the street! It was bad when we just those two but having a fed too! We're screwed Mark!"

"I make the decisions for this group! It was my idea to rob the place the place that has ruined our lives. This money we can start fresh with our families. As for those two they're the reason we did this. It's their faults and as for super cop he pissed me off."

"Mark your starting to lose it. Kidnapping was not part of the plan!" The fourth suspect yelled. Mike then heard a gun being unhammered, "You have a problem with how I'm running this operation Ryan?" There was a long pause, "Answer me damn it!"

"Yeah I do have a problem Mark. You're way off the reservation. This was supposed to be a simple heist but you have made it far worse and you're coming undone. We need a plan."

Mike hears the gun being hammered back, "Your right here Ryan so this is what we're going to do. We keep the money here no one has access to this place but us. You and Joey take bobby to my cousins place he knows a guy who can patch him up. I will take care of our unwelcome guests."

"You're going to let them go right?" Ryan asked

"Yeah Ryan I'm going to let them go. We will blindfold them and I take them to one of the old camp ground up the coast and let them go. By the time someone finds them we will be long gone. We will meet up in two hours at my cousins go it?"

The men all agreed and prepared the arrangements. Mike looked at the man and woman he could see the relief on their faces as they thought this would be over soon but Mike knew the truth. Mark had made a decision the minute he took them. Within the hour all three would be dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: **Hey there Road Trip fans sorry for being MIA the past few days. I started my new job this week so things have been very busy but I am back and ready to write. I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump. Road Trip is the sequel to Bump and will focus on Paige and Mike as a couple as they get to know each other will as they cruise up the California coastline. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry for the typos and bad grammar I will work on that.**This chapter will feature something that I haven't done a crossover of characters from another Jeff Eastin series.** I have had some request regarding some action and after deciding what to write I found a good idea. So I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or White Collar or the characters therein

* * *

Paige picked up the garment bags with Neal and Mike's suits off the ground. She could tell which one's was his due to his chicken scratch writing. She opened up the bag and pulled out Mike's suit. _Damn Mike you're going to look good tonight but you still were not going to look as good as me_. She pictured the two of them playing craps as Mike was on a hot streak and Paige blowing on the dice and kissing him in the cheek for good luck. This made Paige smile and more determined to find him. Paige was brought out of her dream as her phone wrang. Seeing that the caller ID was HQ she answered it immediately.

"Agent Arkin I ran the plate number you gave me and I got a match but unfortunately the license plate is registered to a red 2010 Toyota Prius not a blue Ford E-series van. The team is scanning traffic lights in the area hoping to see which way the van is headed but there is an issue with our server and we can't see all the cameras. I'm very sorry agent Arkin I know this wasn't the news you were hoping for."

Paige held back her frustration, "its ok just let me know when you having something thank you." As she hung up she realized that the fun dream she imagined of the two of them tonight was just that a dream. With the biggest break they had gone and nothing else Paige finally snapped.

"FUCK!" Everyone looked over as Paige screamed kicking the rear bumper of the car over and over in frustration. Sara ran over pulling her aside again to calm her down.

"What happened?"

"The fucking license plate is a fake! That was our biggest lead and now we have nothing! I'm losing time I'm losing him. It's my fault we shouldn't have gone shopping. He didn't want to go but I insisted. Now because of me he's…."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Sara snapped at Paige. "It's not your fault he got kidnapped so I don't want to hear that crap coming from your mouth you got that! Remember you need to be strong think like an agent not as a girlfriend."

Hearing her own words repeated back to her helped Paige calm down. "Thanks Sara I needed that."

"What are friends for." As the two headed back to the crime scene Neal came running up to them holding his cell to his ear.

"I got something…well not me but Peter has something hang on I'll let him explain." Neal brought the phone down and hit the speaker button, "Peter you're on speaker with me, Sara, and Paige."

"Hello Sara..Agent Arkin I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances but I have some information that will help. I pulled up everything I could find on the bank manager Martin Lewis and the loan manager Katherine Weaver. No criminal background for either. In fact they were the sole reason their branch was voted one of the best banks in Santa Barbara due to the two of them helping customers with loans and arranging payments people could afford. I looked to see if there were hostile clients they had in the past year and 12 names popped up so we narrowed it down to clients with houses that were being seized by the bank in the past 30 days and four names popped up. Ryan Matthews age 33 a construction worker in Santa Barbara, Joseph Miller age 34 works as a teacher in Carpenteria, Robert Simmons age 33 works as a bar manager in Goleta and Mark Jones age 35 is a security guard for a parking garage. The first three have no prior criminal records but Jones is a loose cannon dishonorably discharged from the Marines six years ago for excessive violence had a rap sheet with various assaults. All four are friends from high school and I guarantee they're your guys and that Jones is the ring leader. I'm sending you their photos to you and the Santa Barbara police now."

Paige face beamed with hope, "Agent Burke thank you so much for your help I know you went out of your way to help us."

"Agent Warren is FBI agent Arkin we always help our own even if it's across the country. If I find anything else I'll let you know."

"Thanks Peter" Neal added before he hung up. The three ran over to where the detectives were going over the case with new officers. Paige tapped Detective Ortiz on the shoulder getting his attention "Detectives we need to be looking for these 4 men Ryan Matthews, Joseph Miller, Robert Simmons and Mark Jones. All men had home loans from this bank that they couldn't pay and their houses were being seized within 30 days. Matthews, Miller and Simmons have no records but Jones is the dangerous. We have photos here of their description and some ones are being sent to your station. "

"Will send uniforms to their homes and their work places they might have left a clue of where they were might be holding up." As the detectives coordinated with the officers the young cop from earlier came running up, "Detectives dispatch says a van meeting the description of the bank heist just pulled out of an abandoned office on upper State Street followed by a black Honda the vehicles are going in different directions. The Honda is heading towards the east side of town while the van is heading north on the 101."

"Have dispatch make sure that the nearest unit follows the Honda. I want you officers to head to that warehouse see what you can find. Ortiz take a few uniforms and meet with the unit following the Honda. Myself and Agent Arkin will follow the van." Russell says.

As Paige and Detective Russell headed to the car Sara and Neal followed."Wait we're coming with you." Sara says

"I can't put civilians in danger." Russell protested

"You don't have a choice detective we're not taking no for an answer." Neal said.

"Fine but you stay in the car." Russell ordered.

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard that." Neal said quietly as he got in.

* * *

Detective Russell raced up the 101 in hopes of catching up with Van. "He couldn't of gone too far." He said. Paige was shaking in the front seat staring out glancing from one car to the next. Neal and Sara placed their hands on her shoulder sensing her anxiety. Paige placed her hand over theirs as sign of thanks as she look forward. Russell's phone rang all eyes glanced down hoping for good news, "Talk to me partner what do you have?"

"We got Matthews, Miller and Simmons. We're taking Matthews and Miller in and Simmons is heading to the ER for a gunshot wound. The officers we sent to the office building didn't find the money and the hostages were not there either. I've already put the three county wide APB on Jones."

"Thanks partner keep me posted."

Russell hit the gas going in excess of over 90mph. The four of them knew that since Jones had the money he had no need to keep Mike and the others. "Were headed through Gaviota Pass there is nothing out here for at least 40 miles so keep an eye out this would be a place to get rid of them." His words were hard to hear but he was right. Paige closed her eyes for a second _hang on Mike I'm coming_.

Russell's phone rang again , "Tell me something good buddy we're halfway through the pass."

"Miller said that Jones's favorite place is Gaviota State Park and that he loves loved hiking up to summit."

"The guy is smart thanks partner I'll be in touch."

" What do you mean Jones's smart?" Paige asked

"The park has been closed all summer due to all the wild fires we have been having in this part of the county. The place will be deserted." Russell answered

"How far is the park?" Sara asked

"Were two miles away."

As they head through the park and down the dirt road to the parking lot they spotted the van then they saw a young woman waving them down. Paige and Sara jumped out running to the woman. She was in tears, "Please help me my friend and I were surfing and we ran out of gas she saw that van pull up she went to ask for help and this guy shot her she is bleeding really bad. My cell won't work please help ."

"Don't worry sweetie we're here to help. Did you see where the man went."

"He took three people up the trail they were blindfolded." She said between sobs.

" Paige you and Russell go find Mike. Neal and I got this." Sara took off to help the girl while Paige ran back towards the trail. Neal and Russell nearly ran into her.

"18 year old girl got shot by Jones. Sara's calling 911. Jones took them up the trail Neal help Sara, Russell you're with me." Paige and Russell raced up the trail. As they raced up they heard a gunshot. Paige ran faster _Please don't let me not me be too late_.

* * *

Jones pushed Mike, Martin and Katherine up the trail until they reached the summit. Jones made them line up and took off their blind folds. This was the first time Mike had seen Jones he was smaller than he pictured. "Turn around." Jones ordered

"What?" Martin asked

Jones fired the gun in the air. "I said turn around NOW!"

Crying and shaking Martin and Katherine turned around. "You said you let us go." Katherine said tears rolling down her face.

"You think I let the two people who ruined my life go on living? I'm going to enjoy killing you both the question is which one do I want to kill first." Martin and Katherine began crying uncontrollably sinking to the knees holding each other. "Will you two shut up and look on the bright side at least I give you a beautiful view to look at before you die." Jones laughed then he looked at Mike who was staring Jones down.

"Hey Fed did you not hear me I said turn around." Pointing the gun right at him. Mike stared right at him, "If you're going to kill me then you're going to have to do it looking right at me."

"I'm not fucking around Fed!" Jones yelled

"I'm not either. A real man kills his opponent looking at him. But you're not a man you're a little boy."

"Shut up." Jones growls

"You're proving my point a real man would've killed me before I even finished that last sentence. Only a whiney pathetic little boy lets people get to him." Smirking as he says this. Jones hits Mike across the face with the gun knocking him down.

"Who's the little boy now?"

Mike laughs, "You are Markey" laughing again. Jones is enraged , "Stop laughing!" as he kicks Mike in the stomach a few times. "Now turn around NOW!" Jones demands.

Mike gets up still facing Jones. He dusts himself off and again he stares down Jones. "Stop wasting my time and just do it." Mike closes his eyes and smiles. His mind is full of memories of Paige from the time they met in the music lounge, to the the time they played football on the sand where she tackled him hard to the ground , to their first kiss at Disneyland to this morning when they made love at sunrise. Mike was all smiles as a gun shot rang out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: **Hey there Road Trip fans sorry for being MIA the past few days. I started my new job this week so things have been very busy but I am back and ready to write. I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump. Road Trip is the sequel to Bump and will focus on Paige and Mike as a couple as they get to know each other will as they cruise up the California coastline. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry for the typos and bad grammar I will work on that.**This chapter will feature something that I haven't done a crossover of characters from another Jeff Eastin series.** Last chapter mike was ready to take the bullet as he closed his eyes and shot rang out. Did he get shot? Let's find out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or White Collar or the characters therein

* * *

Mike's moment of bliss was interrupted by a gun being fired and then a body dropping. Mike opens his eyes to find Jones dead on the ground. He looks up and see's Paige holding her gun and a guy who looks like a cop behind her. The two lovers look at each other and smiled. Paige runs over throwing herself on Mike kissing him passionately. Mike returns the kiss forgetting there are other people around. Detective Russell escorts Martin and Katherine down the trail, "I'll notify the station and get some people up here to deal with Jones." Russell realizes that neither is acknowledging him as their locked in a passionate kiss. He smiles and shakes his head, "ahh young love".

Mike finally breaks their kiss holding Paige in his arms. Paige lays her head in his chest and starts crying uncontrollably, "I thought I lost you." Was all she could say. Mike rubs her back kissing the top of her head , "Come on Arkin you know me I'm like a cat I have 9 lives. This kidnapping didn't even take one." Mike said trying to provide a little humor.

Paige looked up and smiled. Her eyes red and face coved with tears. "You need to stop doing that?" she says pointing a finger at his chest .

"Doing what?"

"Getting into danger I swear I lose a year of my life when you do shit like this. First you get stabbed by Jangles then Disneyland now this. I understand you were doing the right thing but for some reason that ends up with you injured or worse so the next time you try to be the hero can you please try to avoid it getting hurt."

"I'll do my best."

Paige pulls his head down to kiss him again but he stops her. "As much as I want to kiss you can we not do it around the dead guy." Paige looks and sees Jones's body laying there.

"That's probably a good idea and we also need to get you checked out." Paige says as she takes mike's hand as the two lovers walked down the trail. Paige wraps her arms around Mike holding him close. It made it difficult to walk back but it didn't matter to either of them.

As Mike and Paige make it to the parking lot they see Neal talking to the police and Sara holding a girls hand as she is placed in an ambulance. Neal is the first to see them. As they make eye contact Mike waves saying hello. Sara looks up runs over to her friend. She gives Mike a giant hug. "Oh thank God you're ok."She looks at Mike smiles then punches him the right arm.

"What was that for?"He asked.

"That's for getting kidnapped and scaring my friend half to death."

"It's not like I planned to get taken."

"Still you need to be more careful."She said slapping him in the chest. Mike winced in pain as Sara hit him where Jones was kicking him.

"Did he hurt you?" Sara asked

"He kicked me a few times but nothing serious I just want to go back to the house and enjoy our night."

"We will after you get checked out by the doctors and I'm not taking no for an answer." Paige said in a tone that reminded him of Charlie.

"You're the boss."

"Don't you forget it." She said before kissing his cheek.

Neal walked over happy to see his friend safe, "Glad to see you in one piece."

"That makes two of us."

"Hey how's the girl who got shot?" Paige asked

"She is doing fine. Neal was able to control the bleeding. She and her friend are on their way to the hospital. They said she is going to be fine thanks to Neal" Sara said giving Neal and big hug.

"Who knew the few months I was in the boy scouts and watching MacGyver would pay off." The four laughed as Detective Russell walked up. "Agent Warren I'm glad you're safe when you're feeling up to it I need to get your official statement as well as yours Agent Arkin ."

"Can we do it on the way to the hospital I want to get back to my vacation as soon as possible." Mike said

"Wait you two are on vacation?"

"Yeah and as you can see we can't seem to get away from work."

"You two seriously need to learn to balance your work and personal lives"

Mike laughed until the pain was too much, "Ok time to go to the doctor."

Paige helped mike into the car and they headed straight to the hospital.

* * *

Four hours of answering question from the police and being treated doctors mike was finally released from the hospital. No broken bones or internal damages just some serious bruises nothing he couldn't handle. As soon as they hit the road Mike passed out with Paige lying next to him. They were awakened as they hot the dirt driveway to the house. As they walked in hands full of bags and clothes the four flopped on the couch. Paige and Sara both layed their heads across their guys chest. Mike and Neal each had one arm wrapped around their lady. All four enjoyed the peace and quiet of the large house.

"What time is it?" Mike asked

"Just after 5." Sara answered between her yawns.

"I'm starving is anyone else hungry?" Mike said as him stomach growled

"I could eat what are you in the mood for?" Paige asked

"Pizza with everything and an ice cold beer." Mike answered

"I'm not normally a fan of pizza and beer but after the day we had that's sounds amazing." Neal added

"We have beer in the fridge all we need to do is order the pizza. Does anyone know a good pizza place around here?" Sara asked

"John made a list of great places to eat it's on the fridge." Mike answered.

Paige stretched out and yawned, "I'll get the list and call it in."

" Thanks Paige and you should order enough for us to eat now and for later when we get back from the casino night. Drinking and gambling gets me hungry."

"You seriously still want to go? Wouldn't you want to just stay here and rest?" Paige asked

" No way. Today I almost died…again and this time with no major injuries. I want to go out and enjoy life. I want to throw on my brand new suit see my beautiful girlfriend in her knock out dress and I want to eat, drink and gamble the night away. So who's with me?"

"I'm in. We could use a fun night." Neal added

"Neal's on board . Well ladies what do you say?"

Paige and Sara looked at each other then at their boyfriends. "We're in" they said at the same time.

"Great while Paige orders the food I will get us transportation for tonight. What time does the event start?"

"It starts at 8 but we should get there close to 9." Said Neal.

"Great it's just after 5 right now so we have some time."

"Easy for you to say. We will have just enough time. Paige and I will take the upstairs room and you two take downstairs. Call us when the pizza gets here." Paige and Sara grabbed their bags and headed up stairs. "Oh and boys." They both looked up, "Prepare to have your socks knocked off."

As Mike was walking out to the living room he stopped and looked in the mirror. He adjusted his tie, checked out his hair. He did one more look over and nodded in approval. Neal was already there drinking a glass of wine when he noticed Mike walk in.

"For a guy who spent most of the day held captive you clean up well Agent Warren" Neal said

"Thank you. So our driver will be in 10 minutes are the girls ready yet?"

"I texted Sara since we can't go upstairs. She said another five minutes that was 10 minutes ago."

" Wow she wasn't kidding when she they would have just enough time. They've been up there for close to three hours. We even had to leave the pizza on the top of the stairs so we couldn't see them. I know they want to look good but seriously what could be taking so long?"

Just then they hear a door from up stairs open and the sound of heels walking across the floor. "Oh Boys are you ready?" Before they could answer Paige and Sara walked down the stairs. Mike and Neal jaws dropped which made the ladies smile. Paige's dress showed off her amazing figure which made Mike speechless. As the ladies made it to the bottom of the stairs the stood in front of their boyfriends. Mike was finally able to say one word, "Wow,"

Paige smiled wrapping her arms around him, "So did I bring it?"

"Oh yeah you did you definitely knock my socks off."

Paige smiled pulling his head down to whisper in his ear, "If you think my dress looks good wait till tonight when you see what's underneath." She kisses his cheek and pulls away leaving Mike stumped for a response. As she walks to the door Paige turns back and says, "By the way you look sexy in that suit." Again all Mike can do is stand there as Paige sways her hips.

Neal and Sara follow Paige to the door. Neal turned back seeing Mike standing in the same spot. "Mike you ok?" Neal asked. Mike could nothing but nod. "The cars here we gotta go." Mike finally was able to move as he headed out the door. As Mike was about to get in the car he stopped dead in his tracks as there stood Paige with her legs crossed and the slit of her dress showing a lot of leg. Paige smiled patting the seat next to her. Mike gulped as he looked with lust causing Paige to blush. Mike finally climbed in sitting next to her the two shared a kiss and Mike thought to himself _oh yeah this was going to be a great night_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: **Hey there Road Trip fans sorry for being MIA the past weeks. My new job has kept me crazy these past two weeks with large events. I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump. Road Trip is the sequel to Bump and will focus on Paige and Mike as a couple as they get to know each other will as they cruise up the California coastline. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry for the typos and bad grammar I will work on that.**This chapter will feature something that I haven't done a crossover of characters from another Jeff Eastin series.** Last chapter mike was ready to take the bullet as he closed his eyes and shot rang out. Did he get shot? Let's find out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or White Collar or the characters therein

* * *

Mike, Paige, Neal and Sara walked into the large tasting room that was transformed into a 1940's casino. A woman dressed scantly offered them champagne. As she handed Mike as glass she looked him up and down winked as she walked off. Mike and Neal watched as she walked away making Paige and Sara smacking them in the chest. "Sorry" they both said in union the ladies smiled and led the men through the room.

After his moment of weakness mike kept his gaze on Paige and how amazing she looked and it wasn't just him that was noticing. As they walked the floor every guy stopped to watch the sexy blonde walked by. Mike instantly became jealous and quickly wrapped his arm around her letting the other males know she was his. Paige smiled as she felt Mike's arm she was always amused how men could get so territorial over their women when others looked. As a smart independent woman she hated the fact that Mike was claiming her as his prize but deep down she loved it.

"Severs you right" she whispers in his ear. Mike has a confused look on his face so she explains. "You check out another woman's ass so I tease you but letting every guy in here check out mine. What's the matter jealous?" Mike is in disbelief that she would do this. Part of him is angry but the rational part of his brain realizes he deserved that. "Not jealous I know when to admit I was wrong even though I already apologized."

"You think a simple sorry was going to cut it? Seriously Warren I thought you knew me better than that?"

"I guess there is more that meets the eye." Mike responded

"Did you just quote Transformers?"

"What if I did it's the truth."

"Good answer" she says before kissing him. There kiss is cut short by Sara tapping Paige on the shoulder, "Hey love birds I hate to interrupt but are you going to just kiss all night or are you going to gamble?"

"Lead the way." Paige answered as they follow Sara to a craps table. As they make their way down the floor the blackjack table catches his eye and he excuses himself. "Aren't you worried some guy will steal me away?" Paige yells as he heads to the table. "You're a big girl you can handle yourself and besides they would have no idea what they got themselves into being with you." He answers back.

"You're going to pay for that Warren."

"I know" he shouts back. Paige smiles before Mike wouldn't fight back he would just apologize and that would be it but now when she dishes it out he is there for a quick response even if they're not all zingers he is at least trying. Paige pushed her way to the front of the craps table to find Sara waiting to place her bets. "Where's Neal?" she asked.

"He ran off to play poker. Where's Mike?"

"Playing Blackjack."

"Well we will have more fun without them so what do you say we win some money?" Paige nodded in agreement as Sara layed down a bet and handed Paige the dice. Paige rolled the dice and let it fly.

* * *

"20 beat 19 the house wins." Mike couldn't believe his luck he usually was great at blackjack but tonight he was playing worse than Dwight Howard's three throw percentages. He started out hot winning six hands so he bet large but soon after his streak came to an end and he lost the last seven hands. Now he was close to only breaking even normally he would be upset but since the money all went to charity he didn't feel that bad. "Place your bets sir?" the dealer asked with a small smirk on his face. Charity or not mike was going to win and wipe that smirk off that punks face. He placed his bet he got an 8 and a 2 not a bad set but something he would use. He tapped the table and dealer slide him another card. Mike showed no expression as he saw a king which made him very happy he knew he had a shot. As he laid out his cards showing his score of twenty the dealer flipped his cards showing blackjack. "21 beat 20 house wins." The dealer announced. Mike sunk his hand in defeat as he pushed away from the table and headed to the bar. "Can I get a scotch neat and make it a double" Mike sat at the bar defeated. _It's all for charity Mike let it go_ he kept sating to himself but still it didn't help.

As Mike sipped on his drink Neal sat down next to him also in a depressed mood. "Can I get another drink for my friend here?" he asks the bartender. Neal took a swig of his drink and smiled, "Thanks Mike you have no idea how much I need that."

"Let me guess you got your ass whopped?" Neal could only stare outside, "I'm usually great at poker and I win all the time. You have no idea how much money I take from the weekly White Collar game but tonight I stunk."

"I know the feeling blackjack is my game but tonight I was terrible. Tonight sucks."

"Amen to that" Neal replies and clinks his glass to Mike's and orders another round for the both of them. "Maybe we should get the girls and call it a night I can't stand to be here anymore than I have to."Neal says

"I'm with you there man." Mike answers. As they're about to leave their seats they see a large crowd gathering in the middle of the floor. Curious the guys make their way to the action they can't get close enough as the crowd is thick. Mike taps the arm of a guy in front of him asking what's going on. "Seems these two girls are on a roll they're haven't lost a hand yet and they're up $100,000 already." Mike then pushed his way through to get a better look. _There is no way it's them he said to himself_. Sure enough as he got a better look he saw Paige and Sara jumping up and down as they celebrated another win. Neal finally made his way up to Mike, "What's going on man?" All Mike had to do was point as Neal watched Sara roll the dice and win again. "How much are they up?" he asked. "Right now it's $125,000." One spectator said. "I have been watching these gals since they started and they're on fire."

Neal and Mike were dumbfounded as they watched their girlfriends win again and again. "Well we can't leave now." Mike says Neal nods in agreement. They make their way to the ladies who greet them with big hugs and kisses. "Sara and I are killing it. I usually hate gambling because I always loose but tonight fucking rocks! How did you guys do?"

The guys look down as Mike responded, "Not so good Neal and I lost miserably." The ladies push their boyfriends away, "You need two have to get away from us. We are on the best streak of our lives and we don't need bad luck coming from you two."

"Paige you can't be serious?"

"We love you both but we're dead serious you two go enjoy yourselves we will find you after we've taken the house." Sara says. The guys walk away heading back to the bar each ordering another double scotch. They listen as the crowd roars in cheer again. "I can't believe they kicked us out?" Mike says

"I can't believe they won that much" Neal adds. Just then the bartender replies "Don't be so sad gents on the bright side all the money goes to….."

"To charity we know!" the guys say in unions ion. The bartender backs off and walks away.

"So how long do you think they can keep this going?" Neal asks

"Not that much longer I mean all hot streaks come to an end."

"Yeah you're right it will just wait here and in about 10 minutes it will all be over."

* * *

Ten minutes turned into another 45 as Paige and Sara put an end to their streak deciding to go out on top and walking away winning close to $300,000 which they gave back to help fund local charities and a few international ones. The ladies were the talk of the party and Mike and Neal were simply their arm candy which they didn't mind. Being the classy guys that they are they decided to celebrate their ladies success and live it up. There was a small part of the winery that had set up a dance floor the couples took off and spent the rest of the night dancing the night away. They finally returned home just before 2am the ladies were still in a celebrating mood and suggested they make smores outside and ran to their rooms to get comfy. Mike set up the fire and Neal prepared the snacks as the ladies walked out in sweats and blankets. The guys prepared their ladies their victory treats as they snuggled next to the fire.

"Mike thank you for dragging us out tonight was a blast." Sara said. Mike looked at Paige as she bite into her smore and looked happy. Today started out great then got shitty with his kidnapping but ended on a good note with her having fun and being happy. Even though tonight did not go exactly as he hoped he was glad she had a blast. "Well I'm glad you ladies had fun." Mike answered. The four talked for another 20 minutes before Sara started yawning and Neal took her to bed. Mike was about to get up but Paige grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. Mike wrapped the blankets around them and the two lovers snuggled close by the fire.

"What are you thinking about? "Mike said breaking the silence

"How much my life has changed in the months since I met you. Before you all I had was the job. I mean yes I have my family but they don't know everything about me and what I do. Since I started working at Graceland I became closed off emotionally. I was friendly and sincere with everyone but when it came too really opening up I was closed off then you came along."

"Is me coming to Graceland a bad thing?" Mike asked nervously. Paige sat up placing her hands on his face. "Mike Warren you coming into my life is the best thing that has ever happened to me. On the outside I acted like I had it all together but deep inside I was feeling like I was losing myself then I meet you and I open up to you and I feel like myself again. I have to admit that when we are in dangerous positions my mind is not always focused on the task at hand. Part of me is worried about you and prays that you come back ok."

"I feel the same way when we are in the field. I know you can handle yourself you're a great agent but I get scared that something bad is going to happen to you. Plus all the stuff that I have had to do investigating Briggs the lying and the deaths it's all so much" The two hold each other close as they listen to fire crackle. "I am not the same guy I was when I first came to Graceland." He adds

"I know you're not. I used to think I can do this alone dealing with all the shit we do plus all the lying but now I can't and I don't want to and I don't want you to have to deal with it alone either. You're a great man Mike and that's why I love you. We have an advantage now we have each other. We can be honest with one another and help each other when things get really rough. I don't want you to get lost Mike. I won't let you."

Mike kissed the top of her head, "As long as I have you I won't." The two shared a passionate kiss holding each other close. Paige broke the kiss standing up offering her hand, "Come on lets go to bed." Paige led him up stairs. The two crawled into bed and snuggled close as Paige layed her had on Mike's chest as they drifted of their hands intertwined .


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: **Hey there Road Trip fans sorry for being MIA the past weeks. My new job has kept me crazy these past two weeks with large events. I want to thank everyone for their kind words in regards to Bump. Road Trip is the sequel to Bump and will focus on Paige and Mike as a couple as they get to know each other will as they cruise up the California coastline. There will be comedy, action, suspense and of course romance. So I hope you all enjoy. I'm sorry for the typos and bad grammar I will work on chapter will see Neal and Sara leave as the story will just focus on Mike and Paige as they continue their road trip up north. But along the way the two play hero's once again.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Graceland or White Collar or the characters therein

* * *

The sun shot through the window hitting Paige right in the face. She moaned in disgust as she shoved her face in Mike's chest. Her sudden movements woke him from his slumber. He looked down to see why Paige was moaning and noticed that the sun was hitting her directly in the face. He smiled kissing the top of her head. She reached up and tried brushing his face away. As much as Paige enjoyed Mike's kisses all she wanted to do was sleep but Mike had other plans. "Good morning" he said as he kissed her again.

"Ahhhhhh" Paige screamed her face buried in Mike's chest. "Leave me alone Mike it's too early. Just close your eyes and go back to sleep." She protested

"Paige its 10am and we have to leave the house today and head up north. San Luis Obispo is just over an hour drive but we need to clean up and pack plus hang out with Neal and Sara before we take off." Paige knew he was right but she wasn't going to go down so easily in defeat. "Will just text them bye. They will understand."

"No we won't" said Sara through the door. Mike laughed and told Sara to come in. She quickly sat on the bed shaking Paige to get up. Paige threw a pillow at her direction but missed terribly, "and you call yourself an excellent marksmen" Sara told Paige. Realizing that sleep was not going to happen Paige pulled herself up with a bad case of bed hair. Sara giggled, "Ok Sasquatch go to the bathroom, clean yourself up and come down stairs I made breakfast." As she was about to leave she turned around looking at the two of them giving them a firm warning, "I hardly cook so you better be downstairs in five minutes so that means no sex." Mike was a little scared but Paige brushed it off as she wiped the hair from her face straddled Mike's hips and kissed him passionately. Mike's fears of Sara's warning were soon a distant memory as Paige rubbed her hips against his crotch as the kissing intensified. Mike brought his hands to her waist sliding his hands up her shirt. Paige shivered as his cold hands touched her warm skin as they made their way up to her breasts. Paige soon was grinding harder against him as she reached down for his shorts. Just as she did they both heard a loud voice, "I swear to God if you two are instead having sex and not walking down here to have breakfast I will kill you both where you lay!" Hearing her threats put a damper on things and the two quickly got out of bed. Mike threw on a shirt and Paige slipped on a pair of Mike's shorts as they headed downstairs. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they could smell something delicious. Once they sat at the table Sara gave both of them a stink eye as they were caught red handed. Both had guilty looks on their faces, Neal laughed at them as Sara placed the maple syrup on the table.

"Well I hope you're hungry I made my mom's famous French Toast." Sara said proudly as she looked at the guilty party. She laughed and handed Paige the plate of French Toast as a peace offering. Paige smiled and took the toast and all was forgiven. Breakfast was a hit as all four enjoyed not only the food but also each others company laughing over what they had been through the past couple of days. Neal raised his cup of coffee and proposed a toast, "I like to thank Mike and Paige for allowing Sara and I to crash your romantic weekend. I am glad we met you both and we consider the two of you dear friend's cheers." The four clanked their mugs and hugged one another.

"So what is next on this road trip you two are on." Neal asks

"Well we are going to hang out in San Luis Obispo for the night then it's up highway one for some camping along the beach for a few days." Mike says

"We're also going to stay a few days at my family house in Carmel for the weekend. My great-grandfather built the house and my family keeps it up. We rent it out but I was able to snag it for the weekend." Mike turned to Paige with a confused look in his face. "You have done so many nice things for me and I wanted to do something for you so surprise." Mike kissed and hugged her, " I can't believe you did that. This is a great surprise you're the best girlfriend ever."

"I know." Paige said with confidence. Soon it was time to clean and pack up. The foursome worked together and had everything all ready to go in less than an hour. The goodbyes were harder than they all thought. Paige and Sara held back tears as they hugged. "I know you don't have Facebook or anything but you better call and text me and that goes to you too mike." Sara warned them. Paige nods holding hugging her new friend again. Neal and Mike shook hands, "The next time you're in New York let me know."

"Absolutely maybe I can assist on a case."

"Seriously you want to come hangout and you want to work?"

"I want to see you White Collar guys in action and see how the great Neal Caffrey works."

"It's a deal." Neal says as he brings Mike in for a hug. After a few more hugs the couples get in their cars and head off in separate directions.

* * *

As soon as they hit the road Mike told Paige she could sleep but she refused. "I rather stay up and keep you company ." she said while reaching over and kissing him on the cheek. "So your family has a house in Carmel? Do you care to explain?" Sara smiled, "We're not rich my great grandfather bought the small part of land before world war one and he built it for him and my great-grandmother. It was the house my grandfather grew up in and since then he and my dad have kept it up and turned it into a vacation home. It's going to be passed down generation to generation it's an amazing place I can't wait for you to see it. I picture my life out of the DEA living there with someone special enjoying the peace and quiet."

Mike smiled shaking his head. "What's so funny?" Paige asked

"You just amaze me that's all. I would never see you as the live in the peace and quiet kind of girl. I always pictured you kicking ass and taking down drug dealers till the DEA kicked you out. Then you would find some other crazy activity to keep you busy till you die."

"I used to think like that but since joining Graceland and having to lie and be undercover all the time I want something better. Don't get me wrong I love my job but like I said last night this job can take away who you are if you don't hold on to certain things. Me thinking of a life after the job with someone I love and possibly a family in a beautiful place like Carmel is a great dream to think about."

"In this dream where it's you and that special someone do you picture me?" Mike asked

"Maybe" She says smiling. Mike knows he isn't going to get a straight answer from her so he leaves it alone. Paige turns on the music and dances in the car as Mike drives along being amused by his girlfriend's actions. Paige opened her eyes for a second and spotted something on the side of the road. As they got closer she saw that it was a Jack Russell Terrier puppy limping along. Paige pointed towards the dog, "Mike pull over now." As soon as he stopped Paige hopped out grabbed a small blanket from the back and rushed over to the pup. Paige turned into a protective parent as she picked up the shivering dog who was wincing. Paige knew he was in pain, "We have to get him to a vet."

"The nearest one is 20 minutes from here lets go." Mike said as the two got in the car and drove off. Paige held the shivering dog close to her chest. "Don't worry little guy we're going to take care of you. Mike drive faster he doesn't look so good."

* * *

Paige paced back in forth in the waiting room as mike stood against the wall both eager to find out if the dog was going to be ok. Paige was biting her fingers as she walked faster. Mike grabbed her holding her close. "Paige he conscious when we brought him in he is going to be okay."

"How do you know Mike? You saw how bad he looked when we found him on the road. He had no tags and looked like shit. Who does that to a dog?" Paige said with anger and pain

"Paige your thinking the worst outcome you have to stay positive ok." She nodded and began to calm down as the vet walked in. "How is he?" Paige asked

"He is going to be fine. He had a cut on his leg which explains the limp plus it looks like he hasn't had anything to eat or drink in days either. He is resting now and will be just fine." Paige rushed the doctor hugging her tight thanking her so much.

"Are you his owners?" she asked

"No we found him on the road he had no tags and was hurt so we brought him here. Why is that a problem?" Mike asked

"No not at all you two are very good people to help a stray but sadly since he has not owner I am going to have to send him to the pound alter today."

"No you won't will take him Doctor" Mike said. Both Paige and the Vet looked at him. "The chances of him finding a new home are slim at best so we will take him I will fill out whatever paperwork you need me to fill and pay for any expenses but will take him."

"If that's what you want sir I will get things started." As the vet walked off Paige looked at him with confusion, "I couldn't let him go from one dying on the road to living a life in a cage for God knows how long. He's a little guy and he will not last long in there. We can find him a better home but until then he is mine." Paige wrapped her arms around Mike's neck and kissed him, "You mean he's ours" she corrected him. Just then the vet came out with the little guy and while Paige played with him Mike filled out the necessary paperwork and payed the fee.

As they got back in the car Paige asked, "What should we name him? We can't just call him dog?"

"I'm not sure I will have to time about that for now let's call him Roadie since that's where we found him."

"Hmm-mm ok for now your name is Roadie. You like that?" Roadie licked Paige's face in response.

Soon Mike, Paige and Roadie were back on the road for their next part of their adventure.


End file.
